Unexpected
by bballstar8848
Summary: about Grace and Luke, I am still am not sure where this story will end up I promise it will be good. I can say that Grace and Luke will reevaluate their relationship,this is a continuation from my story that was deleted with the same title.IM SORRY ALL IT
1. Default Chapter

Ok guys this is chapter 6 from my story Unexpected, it is the same story continued from where I left off. I am sorry for the delay i was not aloud to use the uploading program because of too many errors.lol anyways i am back, hope you will still read,this is going to be difficult to get new readers to read this,however if anyone emails me i do have all the old chapters and am more than willing to send them to you so you can catch up,just email me and ask.please please review! I have had a lot of trouble with this story and i promise i will take it off if i dont get reviews,this story got me kicked off this site for two weeks!anyways ill also mention that some of you might have read this chapter. It wasn't posted for long before the whole story was taken off,but i have corrected all the errors to my knowledge and it is back.

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

Chapter 6

The next morning when Grace woke up she was surprised to find herself in her own bed. Luke was nowhere to be seen, but Grace knew that he was probably out getting breakfast as a favor to her.  
As Grace lie in bed she thought about what had happened the previous day.

She had broken up with Luke. Did he know that she had just been flustered? She did not want to break up with him, did she?

Then she remembered the moment in the snow when he had asked her to tell him that she loved him. Why didn't she? Something about this troubled her.

Within the next five minutes Luke came in.

"Hey, your up."

"Yeah, ummm… Luke?  
"  
"Yeah?"

"Last night you asked me a question regarding us. You asked something along the lines of did I mean what I said at Joan's about breaking up."

"Hey, I got breakfast." Luke said in an effort to change the subject.

Then, Luke saw a look he hadn't seen on Grace's face since high school; the very first time he had ever seen her cry.

"Grace."

She now was fighting back tears and rocking back and forth uneasily. When she finally gained enough courage to speak again the first words she said were…"

"I'm sorry."

At this Luke could no longer control himself, he had tried to be strong for Grace's sake but it became too much for him. He got up Quickly and headed for the door.  
"Luke wait, where are you going. I need to explain."

"I'm simply leaving Grace, just like you did yesterday, and just like you are doing to me today."

"Wait, stay at least until you understand why."

"Wait? How many times are you going to ask me to do that? I mean that's twice in a matter of thirty seconds. Not to mention other things you have had me wait for. Grace we have been together for three years, why is it that just now you are dumping me? And don't you dare say anything about it having something to do with Adam or Joan because that would be a bold faced lie and you know it!"

Luke had tears coming down his face now, a mixture of anger and sadness, although at that moment he was not sure which were stronger.

Grace began to speak, so quietly Luke could barely hear her.

"I'm sorry about a lot of things I've done to you since we've been together, the secrecy, my mom, never telling you I love you, but most of all not letting you go sooner. I knew I wasn't capable of keeping anything permanent and I wish I could tell you why, but I can't. It would just make things worse. I… I just couldn't bear letting you go. I do Love you Luke. Please understand this. I wasn't using you. No matter what you hear, what we had was real. So real in fact I tried to convince myself that it wasn't so I didn't have to do this."

Grace paused to try and gain back some composure, but she could not and her voice became very shaky.

"But I couldn't."

"Grace, you are not making any sense, it sounds like you are saying that you are breaking up with me because you love me."

"I am."

But she was not, the truth was she had no choice; It was either suffer herself without Luke, or face someone she knew she could not beat.

"But why? Why is it such a bad thing to be in love?"

"Luke, that doesn't matter, I'm not going through that with you, and that's all you have to know. I'll be out of here by tomorrow."

"You don't have to move out!"

"You are joking right? You don't really think we could just go on living together after what we had do you?"

"Well…No I guess not, Grace can you please explain your theory on why love is bad, because I would like to be able to tell all these people who are going to ask including myself for that matter why you have broken up with me."

"Luke, can you please just except it, I don't have the time for that, my train leaves in three days."

"But it may be too late then! Wait, you said train, (Luke freaks out) Why did you say train?"

"Because I'm transferring schools: too late for what?"

(Luke rubbed his eyes to rid them of tears) "Look Grace I'll move out, you don't have to. I can find another apartment, you won't see me I promise!"

"No Luke it's not that, I just have to get out of town."

"Where will you go?"

"Sorry, I can't say."

Well another great place to leave off. Again thanks for all the previous reviews, but I would like more, I'm curious to know what you guys think will happen, and if your right and you type on there that you want to know if you are, I will reply and tell you, good luck guessing lol I removed the hint that was in my original draft to make it harder.I apologise again for the inconvieniance but i couldn't help it. Well remember to review!


	2. chapter 7

Ok guys I promised a summary of the story so here it is.

Grace and Luke were in college together, living together. Then Grace got a call from Joan about a movie night, Grace finally agreed to come, Grace promised to tell Joan a secret when she got there, and Joan told Grace that she would invite Luke and Adam to make it seem more like "the old days." At this time Joan did not know that Luke and Grace were still together or going to the same college. When Grace and Luke finally got there they had a cute moment in the snow where Luke asked Grace to tell him that she loved him and that was the only way he would let her up. Grace didn't say it, but then the door opened and they were interrupted and had a lot of explaining to do to Joan and Adam who were standing at the door. (Adam and Joan are not together because of the cheating incident we seen in the show). Grace and Joan kind of had an argument, but Grace seemed a little over sensitive so Luke tried to calm her down by talking, but Grace took his request as him siding with Joan and she told him they were over and stormed out taking the car they had came in. Luke was upset so he hitched a ride home to the apartment to work things out with her. They set in the closet for a while and appeared to have everything worked out, and then we cut to the next day, which I believe is chapter 6.

Ok lol thanks for the reviews keep them up.

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Chapter 7

After Luke and Grace's conversation Grace left. She could not bear to see the effect it had had on Luke, for she had known the effect it had on her.

It had truly been the lowest point in all her life. Never had she wished harder to undo the past, but not the one she had with Luke, a darker one, a past full of hatred and abuse. A past Luke must never know about.

Grace had been walking for a long time now, thinking of the conversation and the reason she had broken two hearts with such little explanation. She had hopped a bus and rode it to a familiar neighborhood almost unconsciously. She had walked this neighborhood many times with Luke and talked about everything while doing so, everything but this. She had wanted to tell him many times, but the courage she was always thought to have, became nonexistent when it came to this subject.

Before she knew it she was at Joan's house. She went up to the porch to knock (since Joan would no longer let her use the window), but then she had a realization. This was the Girardi home, Luke's home. No one at this house would be on her side or understand. Even Joan, her best friend, would have an obligation to her brother. Grace sat on the porch starring at her feet trying to decide why she had come. Just as she were about to leave the door opened. Joan and Adam came out.

"Hey." Joan said puzzled to see her.

"Why didn't you knock?"

"I don't know." Grace replied with a confused look (still starring at her feet).

Joan noticed the look and looked to see if Adam had noticed. He had, and he shook his head for conformation for Joan to proceed.

Joan and Adam each sat down by Grace one on each side.

"Want to talk about?" Joan asked trying to decide what she was starring at.

Grace lifted her head and looked at Adam. She looked Frustrated, confused, Scared, and hurt. She had a single teardrop roll down her cheek before she finally said, "He's Back."

Well, looks like yet again another good place to stop. For all of you who thought you knew why she left, I bet you got confirmed wrong, and for all of you who still think you know, you are probably wrong too lol. This story is entitled unexpected for a reason lol. So if you want conformation on if you right or not ask me lol, ill tell you if you are right or wrong, I just won't tell you what is next. Anyways I'm glad to be back and I hope I still get my reviews. I still need feedback! Obviously lol .I really enjoy the reviews and wont write without them.


	3. chapter 8

Ok guys back again ,sorry for the delay. I promise as soon as I'm out of school ill update more frequently. If you don't understand what is going on try going back and rereading, or you can always email me. J I think I can get people to vouch for me when I say that I will email you back. Anyways, thanks to all of you who stayed with me, through my little "break". It is very much appreciated, and thank you for the reviews, not as many as would have liked, but that is about all I could expect having had my story removed for a brief time. This one is going be pretty short but here you go anyways.

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

Chapter 8

"Back"? Adam said with a stone face.

"Did I miss something?" Joan said rather confused

"But. But I thought he was arrested and removed from the state." Adam said trying to understand the situation.

"Key word there Rove is "was." Now they are allowing him in to the state to see his mother. Apparently she is due to die anytime, but that isn't the half of it if he is "good" they promised him he can return here permanently."

"They can't do that!" Joan said practically a scream.

"Do you even know what is going on Girardi?"

"No"

"Then how would you know what they can and can't do? This so-called justice system is whack, why do they even bother to call it a justice system? There is no actual justice being served. All they do is give these barbaric people food ,shelter, and a new trade for when they get out."

"Grace! You're ranting! What do you mean new trade? Wait… what are we talking about?"

Adam answered before Grace had the chance noticing her anger and shortness.

"People in prison sometimes make license plates Jane."

"Yeah Ok, but who are we …"

"Jane!" Adam said in a stern voice. "Can you let me talk with Grace alone for a while? If she says it's ok we'll tell you later."

"Fine."

Joan left them alone mumbling under her breath the whole way.

"So?" Adam said anticipating Grace's answer.

"So… I'm leaving Rove."

"What? But Luke is here."

"Adam please! Don't mention him ok?"

Grace had to stop for a second before going on in a shaky voice. "It is really hard to even think about that."

Adam then lost his patience, "Well what about Luke? Don't you think he has the right to know? I mean don't you think you owe him more of an explanation than just randomly leaving?"

"Rove! No, he doesn't need to know, I told him I was afraid of love, and didn't want the commitment."

"Grace! That's not fair to him or to you!"

"Adam. It's the safest thing for him. Don't you remember that guy? He was crazy! He even went after you, can you imagine what he would try if he knew I had a boyfriend?"

"Look I know it's hard, but don't you think it will be harder on him to be without you not knowing why than if you just told him? You love him don't you?"

"If I tell him he will just get himself in trouble. He will try to get me to stay so he can protect me, and knowing how he makes me feel he probably would convince me, but he doesn't know what he would be up against Rove. This guy means business."

"You didn't answer my question Grace."

Yes! I do love him, but I don't think he believes it. I know I wouldn't under the circumstances I told him. I told him right after I left him. What guy would take a girl serious after that, what guy would want to? It probably seemed like one last bit of pity towards him."

Grace was now crying. She leaned into Adams shoulder and he put his arm around her to try and comfort her.

"Trust me Grace, He knows. We(guys) can tell just by looking at you, your eyes don't lie."

"I hope so." Grace said with true sincerity.

Well how was it? Please review I value your opinion!


	4. chapter 9

Ok you have all been waiting to find out who this mysterious person is; well this is the chapter you will find out. I did not choose to follow a typical story line so we'll just have to see how it goes.

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

Chapter 9

Joan started to approach Adam and Grace. Grace, who was still leaning on Adam saw her first and jumped up.

"What, trying to steal my Ex? Joan teased.

"Jane!"

"Adam lighten up I'm teasing I don't own you any more."

"Well can't you see that she is upset?"

"Yeah, but I don't think having a moping contest with her is going to help."

(After looking at Grace again) "Gees she looks kind of like I did when I found out you cheated on me."

At this Grace yelled. "Hey! If you want to discuss your own problems leave me out of it!"

Joan noticed an unusual shortness in Graces voice. (Even more than usual)

Joan decided to attempt to find out what was wrong with her.

"Grace what is going on?"

"Jane, just leave it."

"But she said that she would tell me."

"No, I said that she might she didn't say anything."

"Rove, it's fine I'll tell her. Alone."

Adam looked at Grace dumbfounded as if to say, "you chose her over me?" Joan gave Adam a smug "I told you" smile.

When Adam left Grace began.

"Ok, you have to promise me you won't tell Luke."

"Yeah, yeah ok I promise."

"I'm serious Joan."

"I won't!"

"Ok, gees how to start this. Um about two years ago I worked at this restaurant. My dad thought it might help to "change my image" per say. Anyway, I usually kept the register, but one day this girl called in sick and we were short on waitresses, so I filled in. Everything was fine until about twenty minutes before closing time. This guy a little older than me came in. He seemed ok. He was well dresses and, well, looked like a normal guy. He ordered water and a piece of pie of all things. When I brought them to him he said "Can I have some sugar with my water?" I said, "Sure hang on one sec." Then he stopped me by grabbing my arm and saying, "That's not what I meant." Well, my immediate reaction was to throw the water at him. He got mad left, but on the way out he smiled at me, almost like a threat. The manager didn't think my excuse was adequate for throwing the water and he fired me on the spot.

"A couple days later I started receiving letters from him. They started out saying things like how about a date Thursday and would have his number and where he would be written on. That was until he realized I wasn't going to write him back. Then he started sending me threatening letters that would say see you at school, or I saw you walking home watch out. I was starting to get scared because not only was he saying this but he also was sending me pictures of myself. So I went to the police station and they asked me to describe him. I thought they were going to arrest him, or at least keep watch for him, but oh no, they had the gull to tell me to call back when I seen him again!

"The next day I saw him. Luckily I wasn't alone. I had asked Adam to walk home with me to help me work on a biology paper. When he spotted me he yelled out, "Hey waitress, I'll take that sugar now." Adam turned around to defend me, but the guy had caught up to us and threw a punch at him the moment he had turned around. With Adam on the ground the guy started coming toward me. He wore a big smile on his face, one you would only see on a clown. Right before he grabbed me a cop piped up and asked, "Is there a problem?" After I explained what had happened he arrested the man. The man yelled to me as he was being put in the car "I'll be back for that sugar waitress." This scared me a little, but I was so relieved to be rid of him that I didn't care. The guy ended up getting six years because of a warrant he had already had."

Joan then spoke, "So why is that worrying you now, I mean, the guy can't get out for at least 4 more years assuming that he is an angel in prison."

"He got out today. He was allowed out to see his sick mother who is dying. and if he is good he gets to stay out. One guess where his mother lives."

"Here?"

"Yes, that's why I have to go, I don't want Luke getting involved. The guy knocked Adam down with one punch and tried to go after him again before he was placed into the car.

"Yeah but don't you think my dad will protect you? There were different cops then, bad ones!"

"Look Joan I'm not risking it. There is no need."

"What about Luke! Is he not worth it?"

Just then the door opened, Luke walked in. If ever you could say "bad timing" it was now.

Well, you knew you were going to be left with a cliffhanger lol. Sorry about the LONG Grace story, but it seemed to need a good explanation. I did not really like this chapter. I hope at least some of you did, if anything else it got you back on track for the rest of this story. I thought I'd go a different direction with it. Instead of pregnancy or rape or abusive ex boyfriend I thought I'd try something a little different. We'll see how it goes. Please review! Crucial to know what you think!


	5. chapter 10

In a review it was brought to my attention that I made a mistake. When I said two years ago referring to when Grace was telling Joan her story, I meant to have typed two years before Joan had arrived in arcadia. So Grace was not working when the Girardi family came to arcadia. It took place two years before. Thank you for catching my mistake. On another note this chapter is going to seem unusually short. Sorry, this is where I chose to stop, got to keep you guys waiting for more.

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

Chapter 10

As Grace seen Luke she froze. In a whispered voice she said "Luke." Although she had meant for it to be to herself he had heard.

He then froze himself as they stood staring at each other for an awkward 20 seconds. Grace then blinked hard catching herself. She turned toward Joan.

"I have to go."

Grace then bolted toward the door in an attempt to miss seeing Luke. Luke was still standing there however, and just as she was about out the door, he reached out and grabbed her, spinning her around to look at him. She was in shock, not only by the sudden spin, but the feeling of him touching her again. He then pulled her into him to hold her. He was not thinking of the wisdom in it, he only thought about how much he had missed her and the closeness they once had between them.

Grace had momentarily forgotten they were not together, his hand holding her head to his shoulder made her feel comfort, which she had been without since their breakup. It made her feel… right.

Then a car door slammed outside bringing her back to reality. Their eyes connected for one final stare before she pushed away, bolting out the door.

"Grace wait!" he said feeling his heart sink within his chest. But by this time he knew better than to chase her. It only seemed to lead him to a more broken heart.

He looked at Joan fiercely with tears again in his eyes, just like his last confrontation with Grace.

"If you know anything…(pause) why is she doing this?" he finished with a demanding tone.

"I know you know."

Joan looked at Luke blankly, looking as if to find the words she wanted to say were stamped on his forehead. What could she tell him? He was her brother, but Grace was her friend. Each of them loved each other and yet, they were not together. To who does her loyalty belong? Joan thought about her decision before deciding if she should tell him of Grace's story or not.

Well, you probably expected a cliffhanger from me lol. Hope you enjoyed it. I would really appreciate some reviews, especially if you want me to continue.


	6. chapter 11

Ok here is your long awaited chapter, lol just playing, but on a more serious note let's hope Joan of Arcadia gets renewed.

Chapter 11

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

Joan sighed at Luke's question.

"Luke."

"Joan! This is serious!"

"Yes I know, but it probably won't change anything between you and her, plus I promised her I wouldn't tell you."

"Joan please!"

"Luke, you are my brother and I love you, but you will always be my brother, but if I don't honor my promise to Grace, I could lose a friend and I don't have a whole lot of them."

"If you don't tell me Joan, I could lose the love of my life. (Luke got choked up) Joan please, give me this, just this one thing. I'll do anything. I just have to have a chance to get her back. I love her."

Joan then thought about her relationship with Adam, and how she felt about him. Even though they were no longer together she still loved him and they were still friends. She could not imagine not having that with him. She then thought about her brother and his relationship with her best friend. He loved her, and she loved him. She saw the resemblance in their relationships. She spoke.

"Ok Luke, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you will fix things with her, because if it works out I think she will forgive me for telling you."

"I promise!" Luke said with a smile.

Joan told Luke the story, not leaving out any details that had been given to her. When she finally finished Luke thanked her and took off to find Grace.

Although he did not find her, he did find out where she was going. He went to Rabbi Polanski's (who required a lot of information regarding his having been living with Grace) before he gave Luke any information about where she was headed.

She was headed to Indiana the next day, a small town called Daleville to be specific. Her grandmother had lived there years ago and had told her many stories of the place. She thought it sounded like a pretty interesting place to live, but the best part was that it wasn't on most maps. Therefore it would be very hard to find, especially if you didn't know what you were looking for.

Luke was very excited when he had gotten this news, so excited in fact he went and bought the same train ticket Grace had bought. He had a plan. He was going to board after Grace, wait in another cabin until it got up to speed, and then confront her. She would have to talk to him. The plan was perfect.

Luke slept well that night. He knew the next day he would get his chance.

When he was finally on the train and it was up to speed he went to the cabin Grace was sitting in. He touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Well, how did you find me?" She exclaimed looking rather upset.

"Your dad."

"Did you tell him about…?"

"Yes, I told him the whole story."

"What EXACTLY did you tell him?"

"I told him about us… and the guy."

"What? Joan told you! Gees, now I'm down to just Rove as a friend."

"What about me? Do I not count? Wait; wouldn't it be good for you not to have friends? I mean, isn't that why you're leaving, to protect them?

"Yes but…"

"Well Grace, I'm not leaving. I'd much rather be dead than spend any more time without you. I don't care if you just want to be friends or whatever. This is where I belong, sitting you helping you through this."

Grace studied him. There was no way he was backing down from this. She had never even heard him talk like that. It even almost made her sick to her stomach because his words sounded like a soap opera, but then again it was cute and brave.

She put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Fine." She said, her eyes glimmering.

He began rambling again. "When people are meant to be together Grace…"

She silenced him this time with a kiss.

When she finally pulled away he asked, "Does this mean we're together?"

She smiled and put her forehead against his looking down.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I just didn't want you getting hurt."

"I know, and I understand, but I promise you there is nothing that hurts more than being away from someone you love."

"Yeah but there is still this guy", Grace said, "He is still after me."

With that they kissed.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to protect you from him."

Grace lie against him while Luke held her the rest of the trip.

Although Grace was happy to be with Luke she was now worried more than ever. She did not believe Luke knew what he would be up against.

Well, look guys no major cliffhanger! Lol it's a first for me. Hoped you liked the chapter I liked it because it shows the more vulnerable side of Grace and the stronger side of Luke. This may seem out of character but I think I've done a pretty good job of keeping them in character thus far. I thought it would fit the story well, plus how else could you get them back together? I do believe in the show we have seen glimpses of these traits in both of them. Anyways I'll quit defending myself lol you don't want to hear my analysis anyways you either agree or you don't, but I do want to hear yours! Tomorrow we find out the fate of the show this is based on. Hopefully it is good news, but I'm really going to need reviews to keep me typing, especially if the news is not good, so with that I leave you, REVIEW!Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for the shorter one.


	7. chapter 12

Ok guys I'm back, again lol. I had all intentions of breaking for a while if not indefinitely, until I got to reading the forums. There are a lot of people fighting for the show. If you read what I hap typed at TV tome I said, What if the army Joan was to build was us? I think it was worth a thought. I believe that the show will be picked up by another network, or midseason by CBS because the shows they are getting doesn't look as if they have a shot to make it. So with that I leave you chapter 12.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Grace and Luke arrived in Indiana they awkwardly grabbed each other's hand.

Luke laughed remembering the first time they had done this. She had scowled at him and pulled her hand away because he couldn't stop laughing at the awkwardness.

"What are you laughing at?" Grace said looking at him.

"Do you remember the first time we held hands?"

She giggled at the thought. "Yeah, you forced me to, and then you laughed at me."

"It was funny, you acted like it would kill you to hold hands with you boyfriend."

"At the time no one had known we were together, and you were still under contract."

"We were at the park!" Luke started laughing again.

"Well I'm over it now, or would you rather me go back to my five minute rule, remember that?"

"I don't think I could allow that." He teased.

"Well, what could you do to stop it?"

"I could refuse to kiss you. Then you would fix it."

"Ha Girardi, I could go without kissing you."

"Really?" He smiled. "Even after we just got back together?"

He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around towards him.

She was laughing now, shocked at the suddenness.

"That's not fair no touching me! That's cheating!"

"You can't make up rules as we go Grace."

He pulled her closer putting his hand on her face.

"You give yet?"

"No." She smiled.

He then moved his head to her ear holding her closely as he whispered, "How about now?"

She now had a really big smile on her face, the feelings she was having were not even familiar to her.

"I give." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

After a few minutes of making out under a tree in a park, Luke informed Grace that he had to call Joan on his cell to tell her where he was at.

He smiled. "Grace! Give me two minutes."

"Hey Joan." He said when she finally picked up.

"Luke? Where are you? I've been calling all day!"

"Oh the cell phone must not have been working on the train."

"What train?" She asked.

"To Indiana."

"Why are you in Indiana?"

"Because… (He couldn't finish his sentence because he had started laughing. Grace was biting his ear.)

"Because why?" He heard Joan say impatiently.

"Because Grace is here." he managed to answer between Grace's attacks.

"Well did you find her, or did her dad just tell you where she was headed?"

"Oh, I found her." He laughed as Grace kissed his neck.

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"Duh Geek!"

"Gees, fine."

Luke looked at Grace. "It's for you Madame," He teased.

She took the cell phone and pretended to hit him with it.

"Hello?"

"Grace! Oh my gosh what are you doing in Indiana? I called your house to talk to you and your dad said you had already gone."

"Yeah, I left early."

"With Luke?"

"No, he caught me on the train."

"So… Are you back with him now?" Joan asked with her fingers crossed. She was pretty sure of the answer already because of the unusual giddy tone in Grace's voice.

Grace looked over at Luke, admiring his patience he had for her, but most of all his will and daringness to get her back.

"Yes, we are together again." She smiled again looking at Luke, who now wore the same smile.

Well I hoped you like it. I thought it was a lot better of an idea to go with a happy chapter rather than the sad alternate I had, considering our recent lose already. Well not lose, temporarily misplaced. Please review or you know what happens!


	8. Chapter 13

Ok guys I am really really sorry about the delay. I could give you a ton of excuses as to why I haven't been posting my story, but like I mentioned they would only be excuses. Even after saying that I am going to mention one thing. One reason you have heard less of me is because I have been trying to help and participate in the save Joan campaign, for any of you who don't already know about this please visit Joan of arcadia. com to help save the show anything you do will help. Well with that said I'll get to the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13

After Grace hung up the phone with Joan she laid back against Luke smiling.

"You know if you and I are going to stay together we aren't going to be able to go back to Maryland, at least not for a while."

"Why not?" Luke said already knowing the answer asking in hopes for more information about this guy.

"Luke. You know why. Look, you didn't have to come here, in fact I insisted that you didn't, I …"

Luke put a hand on hers to relax her.

"I came because I wanted to. I love you Grace. Living without you knowing that you are out there, knowing that you feel the same for me as I do for you, it's impossible."

This comforted her to know that he would do that for her, even she was aware that not everyone would travel that far for someone, especially if they were not sure of the outcome.

Grace began to tease him in spite of this fact. "Who said that I love you?"

Luke smiled. "Your eyes do everyday."

"Grace began to feel like what she thought Joan acted like everyday. Girly, too girly. It reminded her of Adam and Joan when they were still together, all the mindless talk that she detested and the extra care with her words and looks. She was becoming the epiphany of the very thing she detested. Then, she looked at Luke and decided she no longer cared. She pulled him into a long kiss before walking arm in arm under the stars to their hotel.

When they reached the hotel Luke began to get more serious.

"Hey horn dog! Not happening! We just got back together, I didn't allow it then what makes you think it's happening now?"

"Sorry, I just got carried away, you never uh… Acted like you did uh … before we got to the hotel. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Good." Then she leaned in and kissed him again, shortly this time.

"I'm taking a shower I'll be out in a few." She said.

"Need any help?"

She smiled at this and responded in a playful but serious tone "Not unless you want to be eating your food through a straw."

"Uh no, I'll pass."

"That's what I thought." She said with a smile as she headed toward the shower.

While Grace was in the shower Luke turned on the TV. There was a rerun of Bill Nye The Science Guy on. He began to laugh to himself when he thought of what Grace would say to him if she saw him watching it.

When she came out it was still on. Here first reaction was to laugh at him and call him a geek, but in his defense she did sit down next to him and cuddled more than usual. He wasn't sure if it was to get him wet with her hair or to just be with him, but he decided on her attraction to his geekiness based on the evidence that she would not have given him a second chance with her.

When Bill Nye was over they decided to go to bed.

"So, Luke said a little nervously. Where am I sleeping?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean we just got back together and…"

"Luke, I already said that we aren't going to do anything, not that you didn't already know that, so I don't see why things have to be any different than before when we lived together."

"But Grace they are different! We are in Indiana and you are running from some guy I know practically nothing about! I don't think it would be the right thing to do. What if in the middle of the night you had a bad dream and woke up thinking I was him! In your bed!"

"Luke, Enough! I don't need to hear about him all right! I trust you. You know that. Now come to bed."

These words sounded weird to Grace. "She trusted him" it was then she realized that she really did. Those words had just come from her without thinking. They were her true feelings, not just some she had to make up to seem tough.

Luke didn't agree with the sleeping arrangements but he wasn't about to argue with her. If he had learned one thing about Grace from being with her it was that arguing about things with her would only cause you to become seriously injured or upset. He learned that you only argue about something with her if you feel very strong about it, even then you could become hurt, but at least you might get your point across. Luke then decided that the phrase "Choosing your battles wisely" must have been the words of a genius, or from someone who loved one of Grace's ancestors. He had learned a lot about Grace over the time he had known her. Probably more than any other person would ever get to know. Still, even after this long thought he had something still bothered him. What wasn't Grace telling him?

He reached over to the other side of the bed and put a hand on Grace's hip and pulled her over to face him.

"Grace, What were you like, before this guy?"

So guys, like I said I'm really sorry about my absence but I hope you will still read. The next couple of chapters should be quite exciting, at least I think they are, I don't know you will have to wait and see. Anyways like always I really hope I get some reviews. Tell me what you think, give me something you would like to see happen lol just review! I am open for ideas! Oh and on a last note please help us save Joan. Even if you just sign a petition it would help.


	9. Chapter 14

Ok I am back as promised.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 14

Previous chapter; ("Grace, what were you like, before this guy?")

"Luke, get to sleep."

"No Grace now!"

"Look I'm tired, and you know when I'm tired I'm grouchy. I'm pretty sure your sister said it best when she said "the day Grace isn't grouchy she's dead." I'm not sure Luke but I'm pretty sure that still applies so unless you want to be dead I suggest you leave it"

"No Grace."

"What?"

"No. I'm not leaving it. You always make me leave it! Not this time. What were you like?"

"I was an angel, now go to bed." She said sarcastically.

"Grace!"

"Luke! I'm tired!"

"Fine."

Luke got up and headed for the door.

"Wait! Fine."

Grace got up and went to the kitchen area of the hotel to start herself some coffee. After she had gotten some she went and set next to Luke on the couch. She sat with her back against the side and her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked a little vulnerable after having given in to Luke's demands.

"What do you want to know?" She said while looking at her toes.

What were you like, before him? He said encouragingly.

"I don't know, it was a long time ago. What kind of question is that anyways?"

"A simple one Grace! What do you mean it was a long time ago? You said it happened two years before I came, that's not that long ago, surely you can remember before then."

"Not really. Grace said softly."

"Not really? You once told me a story from when you were nine. Don't tell me that."

"I didn't mean not really as in I couldn't remember. I meant not really as in I actually knew him before the time I told you I first seen him."

"So you lied." Luke's face started to get red with anger. Grace remained as she was, starring at her toes.

"Why did you lie? Is this a big game for you? I mean, are we just playing cat and mouse? Because that's what it feels like Grace, me chasing you everywhere."

"No"

"Then why Grace!" He yelled.

"Because I don't like to think about then ok!" She still spoke quietly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing Luke can we just drop it?"

No! I want to find out what else your lying about."

At this Grace got mad.

"Oh so now you don't trust me! That's just great Luke."

"No Grace, I'm sorry it came out wrong, I didn't mean…"

"No I think it came out just right," she said

"You know that train back to Maryland heads back tonight. Why don't you catch it."

"Grace please, I'm sorry. I'm just curious.

"Curious? Luke I don't need curious now, and that's not the word for it anyways."

"You're right, it's scared. I'm scared. I want to be able to protect you from him Grace, but I don't know anything about him."

"Well, did it ever occur to you that there might be a reason I don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I guess I just wanted to know about him and about what happened so much that I didn't think about how it might be effecting you."

Well, I want a million dollars and my mom to stop drinking but we know that's not going to happen!"

Seeing Luke's face she knew she had gotten through to him.

"So now what, are you really going to dump me and make me take the train home?"

Grace laughed shaking her head, for what? Being a scared nib shit? No, come here." She hugged him tightly.

"I don't ever plan on getting rid of you. Unless of course you ask me to marry you then you're gone." She teased pushing him slightly.

"I wont." He lied knowing that some day he wanted to ask her.

They went to bed. After a long silence Grace spoke.

" His name is Mitch."

She hoped he had been asleep, and after he did not answer, she relaxed and fell asleep.

Luke had been awake however, and lay starring at the ceiling wide-awake thinking of what might have happened.

Ok guys so what do you think? I need reviews!


	10. Chapter 15

Well sorry you had another slight delay. So here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 15

The next few weeks nothing about that night was brought up. Luke pretended as if he had heard nothing, and Grace went on with her everyday ranting.

"We need to find an apartment, I'm not staying in this dump of a hotel for another week. Look the dead bolt wont even work!"

"Grace we can't afford it."

"Then we need to get jobs."

"No, first we need to get our college transfers completed. I mean, we only get a summer break for so long and we've practically wasted half of it all ready. That reminds me, have you even decided what school you want to transfer to?"

"Uh no! Do I ever plan ahead?"

"No but don't you think planning ahead is a little impossible now? You are into procrastination now."

"Ok Einstein the second, where are you enrolled?"

"Well um…."

"Exactly. You aren't even enrolled yourself and you are already on my case."

"Well I have schools in mind for my occupational purposes. You haven't even checked into what the nearest schools offer! Me for instance I am interested in Purdue and IU University."

"Wait, wait, wait" Grace said laughing. "Don't you know those schools are rivals!"

"So."

"Well how can you be deciding between them? You either hate one or the other. You can't be neutral!"

"Grace its not like I'm going to strictly watch basketball. I'm going to get an education."

"Do you know nothing!" This is the Hoosier state Luke! Everyone here watches basketball. Even I will watch basketball! Besides, here it's either you watch it or you die."

"Grace that is just some story your grandma told you."

"Don't you watch any sports?

Yeah. He said as if it were a stupid question. What is up with the change of subject?"

Ignoring the question Grace continued.

"What?"

"I watch the winter Olympics."

"Winter! All the real sports are at the summer Olympics. The only thing in the winter Olympics are anorexic dancers and old men who never gave up sledding." She said while choking with laughter.

Luke didn't say anything. He was embarrassed that his girlfriend knew more about sports than he did. It bothered him more than the usual Kevin and Dad tormenting. So he changed the subject back to schools.

"So where are you going?

"I want to go where you go." She said truly meaning it.

Grace, what exactly is it you are going to school for, I mean all you've taken are basic classes so far."

"You." She teased.

"I'm serious!"

"I don't know maybe law. Why are you so edgy?"

"I'm not. Wait… Law? You hate everything about our government why on earth would you want to study law?"

"To change it! Duh geek how long have you known me four and a half days?" she said in a playful mood.

"Years." He corrected her. "You know, for as long as we've been you would think you would be a little nicer to me."

She pushed him.

"That's how I show I care." She said with a smile.

"Grace!"

"Oh, you know I'm just teasing you. You are too serious."

"How am I too serious? Because I want to make sure you get registered for school? Because I want to make sure you're safe? How Grace?"

"Don't bring him up Luke."

"I didn't."

"Yeas you did!"

"No I didn't, I said I want to make sure your safe, but now that we are on the subject…"

"No!"

"Grace!"

"No! I don't want to talk about him, not ever!"

"Please." He said with a sincerity that made her want to melt.

"Luke." She said in a whisper.

Knowing that he was at least going to get a little bit of information out of her he moved to sit beside her so he could listen and maybe comfort her.

She started slowly.

"We went to school together."

She swallowed hard not wanting to go on.

Luke squeezed her hand to encourage her. She lie back into his lap to try and relax and he covered her up with a blanket and pulled her nearer.

"He was two years older than I. He used to push me around a lot and pull my hair…and sometimes, hit me when no one was around."

Luke was getting angry and he hadn't even seen this guy before. The thought of anyone hurting the girl he loved gave him chills.

Grace blinked hard and continued.

"When I tried to tell my mom she was always drunk. When she wasn't she would just tell me that it was what little boys did. You know, if they liked someone."

Luke nodded his head. The anger inside of him kept building. How could her mom be so blind?

"Later when I was older he asked me to a dance. I said no, but my mom insisted. She was again drunk, and she kept repeating that I didn't get out enough and that I wasn't very social. But Luke I was then!" She said with tears in her eyes. "I still dressed up and had lots of friends, at least the one's who didn't know about my mom. My hair was even still long! So I went to the dance. It was fine while we were there. I avoided him and talked to my friends. Afterwards, when he took me home he hit me again."

"What for?" he interrupted.

"Guess." She said. The look on her face told it all.

"Because you wouldn't sleep with him!"

"Gee Luke, thanks for saying it! I was trying to keep it out of my mind as much as possible."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Anyways, (she stopped him so he wouldn't have to say anything to make the situation more awkward.) He hit me hard several times. The next day I woke up with a black eye, cuts, a swollen lip, bruised ribs, ripped nails, and a huge bruise on my back from where he kicked me. If Adam hadn't been on his way to my house that night to show me his newest sculpture I probably would have been… you know."

Luke kissed Grace's forehead and ran his hands through her hair. Then he lowered his lips to her cheek and kissed her softly before whispering in her ear "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and continued.

"The next day before I went to school I cut off all my hair and put on the oldest looking clothes I had. I think I had thought that it would make him not like me anymore, or at least not wasn't to do… she paused… what he had wanted to, but I was wrong."

Oh look another great place to stop. Lol this cliffhanger is dedicated to nklm, for their love of my cliffhangers. LOL anyways please review or you know my rules lol. No more story. Good thing I keep getting reviews hey?


	11. Chapter 16

Ok because of lack of reviews this might be my last chapter. I don't know if anyone is having the same problem that I am having reviewing, but I know that the system wont always let me review others stories. I am giving this one last chapter (unless of course I get more reviews) because I have already completed it, and because of the problem that I have had. So this is the last chance to keep this story. It will not be further wrapped up if I get no reviews. You will just be left on the usual cliffhanger. Sorry to all of you who read it if it does not get to continue. Goal: minimum of 5 reviews. At 41 now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 16

Grace and Luke continue their conversation.

"What do you mean you were wrong?"

"I mean what I said Luke, I was wrong!"

"But… I'm confused."

"He didn't stop harassing me so I agreed to date him. Ya know… kind of like you did with your begging." She said trying to lighten the situation.

"Grace! That isn't funny. I never…"

"Hit me." She finished his sentence.

"He could have killed you!"

"That's not what he wanted. Look, I know it was a stupid thing to do, but at the time…(she paused seeing the upset look on Luke's face) All I'm saying is that if you knew what it was like having him stalk you and chase you every chance he had you might have done the same thing."

Luke smiled but it was a baffled smile he didn't understand what he had just heard.

"No, I would have gone to the police."

"Oh yeah, cops boy." Grace rolled her eyes smiling

Luke ignored the eye roll but continued. He was afraid for her, and she was smiling!

"Grace, you got lucky, He…(stopped because he couldn't bear the thought) you might not have been here today. All I'm saying is he would have went to jail. You wouldn't have had to sleep with him, or date him or anything!"

The smile disappeared from her face. "Wait, Wait, Wait, Who said that I slept with him?"

"Well… you did."

"No, you assumed. Girardi, that's why he's after me, because I didn't, When he was captured, they found this little book in his truck. It had names of all the girls he … had. And well, later after his psychiatric evaluation, it turned out that he has some type of severe obsessive-compulsive disorder. Apparently, He got ahead of himself and put my name in his book to soon. So now he's out to fix his mistake. Not only to fix his mistake though, he also is out for some revenge because… Oh shit! Adam! Luke, He's also going to be after Adam!"

"What for? Wait… How long were you with him?"

"About a month. Luke we have to tell Adam!"

"Grace ok!" He said shortly. A whole month! You dated a psycho guy who only wanted to sleep with you for a month!"

"I didn't know about that yet, and I had to, I couldn't just leave, at least not then. The only reason I got away without being hit at all was because when I finally did run he chased me in a stolen truck and the cops got him before he got me."

Luke was scared, Especially knowing his intentions and his mental capacity. What would this "revenge" be? How could he protect her? He tried to close his eyes to get some sleep as Grace called Adam, but he couldn't, He needed to be awake, to protect her.

When Grace made the call she got the answering machine. She decided to leave the message anyways because she figured no one else would be hearing it, especially since he and Joan were no longer together.

When the answering machine kicked in Adam and Joan were on the couch. They were watching TV and making out in between commercials. They had just gotten back together from their 3-year split two days before. When Joan heard Grace's warning she froze. She looked at Adam who shrugged his shoulders and acted as if it were no big deal. This she decided was to keep her calm.

But Joan knew it was a big deal. Especially since she had just met Grace's "cousin" Mitch earlier the same day in front of her house, which whom she told that Grace was in Indiana.

Well, I decided to stop a little earlier in the story than I actually could have, for more of a cliffhanger of courseJ. I have more actually finished if you are interested, but I will leave that up to you. Review if you wish me to continue. I'd be more than happy to; I really have enjoyed writing this. It is my first one so… We'll see what happens.


	12. Chapter 17

_Ok I'm not going to dispose of the story. Thanks to the few who continuously read and review. Thank you, you know who you are. Also please try to excuse any errors in this chapter, I am having to use a program without a spell check, and I'm not real confident in The program I'm going to have to find to spell check my work._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Chapter 17_

_"Um... Adam?" Joan said kind of flustered._

_"Hmm?" he answered._

_"Does Grace have any aunts or uncles?"_

_"No why?" He looked up at her rather seriously._

_Joan shook her head. "Then we need to get to Indiana. Now!"_

_Adams eyes shot wide open. "You have seen him! Where?"_

_Joan was in panic mode, she didn't even know why. She really knew nothing of this Mitch guy, other than the little bit Adam and Grace had attempted to tell her._

_"What exactly did Grace do to this guy, Stuff him in a locker?"_

_Adam was packing franticly. " No, she didn't do anything to him. I'll tell you more about it on the way. Go home and get packed. I'll meet you at your house in 15 minutes."_

_Joan stopped for a moment to try to absorb exactly what was going on. "We don't even have plane tickets! And you know there is no way to get that trip booked and prepared by tonight. We can't even pay for it!" _

_Adam was still packing franticly." Adam! Slow down, stop and think, No plane tickets!"_

_"Oh yes we do. I got them as soon as Grace called and told me she was going to Indiana. (Joan tried to interrupt "Wait she told you she was going?" but Adam kept on talking.) They are good for any flight there, as long as we are traveling my uncle's airline, and we don't mind traveling cargo, coach at best. And we have to give them notice."_

_"But you haven't given notice!"_

_"I'm calling now. Hopefully the next flight isn't until a little later. That way maybe we can get aboard."_

_Joan watched as Adam ran around the room gathering stuff in his suitcase, He was going so fast she was starting to get dizzy._

_"Adam, we can't go tonight. There is no way we can make it. We don't even know where they are staying."_

_"Jane! We have to, you don't know this guy, he's dangerous!"_

_"He seemed fine to me." she said in a giggly tone still not grasping the situation._

_Adam glared at her unlike he had ever done before, and then he turned around and put his hands on his head. He seemed a little more than upset to Joan._

_"Adam?" she questioned to see if he were all right._

_When he turned to look at her his eyes looked as if they were about to explode with tears._

_"Joan go!" He yelled in an attempt to get her to hurry._

_Joan tried to humor Adam about flying. "The plane isn't leaving right away it isn't going to matter how fast we pack."_

_Adam started packing again, this time he was talking to himself as he went._

_When he reached down to get his sketchbook he hit his head on a workbench._

_"Damn it! "He yelled still quite upset. He flung his suitcase across the room and collapsed himself to the ground. _

_By this time Joan was now scared, she wasn't sure what to do, the last time she had seen him cry was when they had broke up, almost if not four years earlier. She did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She set down beside him and held him._

_After he had calmed down he began to talk to her again._

_"Jane." He said with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry, I... I'm scared. This guy, he tried o hurt Grace, and if he finds her again he'll kill her, I know he will."_

_Joan whipped a tear from his eye and pulled him closer, all together she was quite scared herself now. She to cared immensely for Grace, but not only was one of her best friends were in trouble, the guy wanted to hurt Adam as well._

_Adam spoke again._

_"She's my best friend Jane, we've been through everything together, I have to get to her!"_

_"Shh. we will, I promise." she said squeezing him tighter._

_Back home again in Indiana... LOL it really is quite funny if you get it._

_"Luke, Luke wake up." Grace tapped him while still in bed herself. She had no choice however; he had wrapped his arm around her waist and his leg around her thigh. This amused Grace since he used to do the same thing when they had shared their dorm._

_After countless efforts to wake him up and moving him she finally decided to wait him out. She wasn't sure if he was awake and trying to aggravate her or if he was still asleep. She looked over at him. His blonde hair was all messed up from his pillow and he still wore his glasses which she remembered (after taking a closer look at them)were bent from a makeout session that had gotten out of hand. She smiled,He looked so peaceful,and happy._

_She was happy too. When she was away from him she had been miserable. He was like a happy childhood memory to her,one she had never had. He was the only thing she had ever cherrished._

_When he finally got up Grace had already managed to wriggle out and make coffee._

_"Hey loverboy." she teased. "You know, you are supposed to rise with the sun,not with the smell of coffee."_

_"He smiled, "Your to talk! I don't remember a time ever in highschool that you were up before i called you/"_

_"Shut up." She smiled knowing he was right._

_"We are going job hunting today." Grace stated._

_"What?" He said looking surprised._

_"Yep, you are getting all dressed up and i am going in just my jacket and some jeans."_

_"Thats what you think. No girl of mine is going in just a jacket and jeans. You have to wear a shirt." He smiled._

_"You know what i meant."_

_"No, if i have to get all dressed up so do you, It's only fair." He laughed._

_"Then i'm not going."_

_"It's your idea!" He laughed even harder amused at her stubborness._

_She laughed also realising what she had just said._

_He went to her and grabbed her by the waist. She attempted to kiss him but he pulled back still holding her. He had a height advantage._

_"Nooo, he said with a smile as he ran a hand up her spine. She attempted to kiss him again, now pressing against him even harder._

_"You have to promise me you'll dress up too."_

_"Luke, come on!" she urged as she made one finnal attempt to reach his lips before giving in._

_"Fine, but i'm not wearing heals."_

_"Fine with me."He said with the same smile he had since he had gotten up. "But im not wearing a tie."_

_"Agreed." She said in a flirty voice before she finally took ahold of the back of his head and kissed him hard and violently. she pushed him back onto the bed intinsifying the mood. The kiss continued until Luke started unhooking her bra from under her shirt. She smiled and pulled away._

_"You know that isn't going to happen." She said in a flirty but serious voice._

_"You could have fooled me. You enjoy Patronizing me don't you?"_

_"Yep." She kissed him before finally getting off of him to release him from the bed._

_"Now lets get ready we have to go get some jobs."_

_"But, what about resumes?" He retorted._

_"Luke, be serious. I know you too well for that. You've had one made since before I met you. I know you never go anywhere without it."_

_Low and behold Luke gets out his laptop and saves his resume to a disk._

_"Fine, but we have to stop at a library so i can print it out, then to a copy shop."_

_Grace laughed. "Fine Luke."_

_After they were both ready Luke in a nice shirt and pants, and Grace in a dress, (from her bat mitzvah) they prepared to seperate._

_"Kiss for good luck?" Luke suggested._

_Grace giggled, "Luke that's something your sister would do!"_

_"Well, so is giggling and you just did that." He smiled._

_"Ughh fine Girardi, but if you tell anyone..."_

_He grabbed her cheek before she could finish and kissed her._

_"I won't. He said as he literally pranced away._

_Grace was shocked at her behavior that day, and yet she couldn't help it. She had never been so happy or felt that safe that she could remember. The funny thing about that was she had never been in as much danger in all her life._

_Well, please tell me what you think. I headed a little different direction with this chapter, well i've done that direction before, lol but not in a while.Please please Review it only takes two seconds. It takes me forever to type a chapter lol i pluck at the keys!_


	13. Chapter 18

Ok guys another chapter. Sorry I held off on putting it up, it's just that im getting ready to go on vacation for a week. If nothing goes wrong you will also get another chapter for Friday night. H J, if I can't get this chapter up in time will you tell them on your story reviews for me?

Chapter 18

At 7:30 pm Adam met Joan in front of her house. The plane was due to leave at 11:30 that night, and Joan had no concept of packing what so ever. She insisted on two giant suitcases that were barely closed, (one of which was held shut with two giant rubber bands stretching horizontally across the suitcase) and a carryon bag that Adam was sure would have to be checked.

"What all are you bringing Jane? You do know we are only going to be gone a week don't you?" Adam asked casually as if he were just curious and not trying to get her to dispense of some of it.

"Yes silly, I only have enough for a week" Joan answered in a perky upbeat tone treating the trip as a vacation rather than an obligation.

"Jane do you think you can fit some of your stuff into my bag?"

"No way!" she laughed, "Your bag wouldn't hold one days worth of my clothes."

"Well if you want, so you don't have to carry so much we can go to the laundry mat. Adam said still trying not to make Joan mad.

Joan took the advice and kissed Adam.

"I'll just take the one bag and a carryon."

"Ok thank you." Adam said.

Joan started up again. "And ill get to put more in your bag."

He smiled. "Fine." He said pushing his hair back in mild frustration.

"In 4 hours their plane had taken off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace, unlike Luke, stopped at the unemployment office first to find a job. She wanted to see what kinds of jobs were available and what they paid without having to go to a million places. Whereas Luke was more interested in finding a job in the science field.

Grace was given a list of locations based on her experience to go check out.

She hadn't expected much, her only job being close to six years before at a dinner.

After stopping at many fast food restaurants she came upon the last place on her list. Her last hopes for the day rested in a little family place called Ivanhoe's. She went in expecting it to be like the fast food grease factories before it, but to her surprise it was not. A girl named Jayden greeted her. Grace asked for an application.

Jayden started laughing hysterically.

At this Grace got angry and turned toward the door.

The girl stopped her. "Wait, Wait. I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because this place has been "out of applications" since I started working here."

"Oh Grace said still a little irritated.

"I'm Jayden."

"Grace" she responded back.

"So, do you still want to work here, or did I scare you off?"

Grace decided to play a little game too.

"Um no im with the sanitation department."

Grace watched as the girl went pale. "I'll get the manager."

"No, I am just kidding. I do want the job."

"Oh great! The girl livened up instantly. You scared me!"

"I know." Grace said with a laugh. Grace liked Jayden. She was somewhat serious, and seemed to have a good personality. She was like Joan. Grace chuckled to herself at the thought of her being like Joan. What were the odds?

"So, how do I go about getting this job? Grace asked.

"Oh I'll get the manager."

When the man came out Grace felt two feet tall, literally. He looked to be about 7"3, and he was old! She laughed to herself wondering if her was a former basketball player living in Indiana and all.

"So, Ye want a job eh?" The man asked with a grin.

"Yeah, if one's available I do. Grace laughed.

"Good, ye start today."

"Huh, now?"

"Yup, come back behind the counter and I'll have Jayden here show ye the ropes."

Jayden looked at her boss puzzled.

"Well Jaden, go ahead." Then with nothing else said he disappeared into a back room.

"Is he Irish?" Grace asked chuckling.

"I...don't think so... I've never heard him talk like that before. Jayden and Grace laughed.

Grace knew she was going to like her knew job.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke on the other hand wasn't having his girlfriends luck. He couldn't find a single place he thought could use his mind.

One guy he had talked to even told him "Kids your age have no mind, they have energy and pimples instead."

Luke was about to comment back when he realized the man was trailing a group of old retirees out for a day of fun and sun.

He finally found himself in the Lowe's parking lot. With one last deep breath he headed inside hoping that if he couldn't invent great things, that he could at least sell great inventions.

After he was hired, little to his surprise he found himself pushing carts back and forth in the parking lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Grace and Luke met up at their hotel they told each other about their new jobs.

"Well, its a little family restaurant, and I can actually stand the people there! Plus I get 8.50 an hour."

"Hmm, you get along with the other employees? Sounds to good to be true."

"Probably is, but I'm willing to bet it's not." Grace laughed.

"Oh willing to bet huh, bet what?"

"How about our first pay checks." she teased.

Luke laughed. "I don't want your money."

"Oh yeah?" Then what?"

Luke laughed embarrassed to bring up a subject he knew she always avoided.

"You know... "Luke said leaning against the wall scratching his head.

"Grace continued to smile despite what he was implying. "Noo... "She deliberately played dumb.

"Grace!"

"What? You brought it up, if you want something ask, don't try and make me say it for you."

"Fine, if I win the bet, will you sleep with me?"

"You're joking right?" Grace' s smile went away with the end of the sentence.

"Why? He asked.

A: You know I'm not ready for that yet and B: "Will you sleep with me?" Luke that sounds like your picking up a hooker!"

"Grace, I didn't mean it to sound that way!"

"Why would you bring it up?" She was getting upset.

Luke saw this. "I don't know. I just thought... We've been together for 4 years."

"I don't want to talk about this." She said as she headed towards the kitchen area.

He grabbed her arm.

"Why? He said.

She yanked her arm away. Because I don't! She yelled.

He saw that she was really upset.

Grace I'm sorry he said as he pulled her into him. I didn't mean to upset you.

She shook her head. "I just don't want to be forced into something I'm not ready for, it reminds me too much of before."

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he held her. He knew she meant when Mitch had tried to take advantage of her.

"I would never make you do anything Grace, I would never hurt you, you know that."

"I know." She said in a whisper. She felt more comfortable now that Luke was holding her.

He kissed the top of her head and she looked up and smiled.

"Tell me about you job." She said changing the subject.

"Well," Luke said grinning.

"I hate it."

Grace laughed. "How is it possible for me to like my job and for you to hate yours. Thats crazy!"

"Well, maybe because you get to talk to decent people in a restaurant and I get to push carts in all day long in the hot sun. By myself!"

"Hey! Dipping out ice-cream is hard work!"

"He was laughing so hard he was crying because of her seriousness."

"Yeah Grace...(He could hardly control his laughter to finish) I bet it's hard for you to dip out ice-cream. Every other scoop probably goes in your mouth. If I was your manager there is no way an ice-cream fanatic like you would be serving it. I remember the time I brought home a quart of ice-cream and went back to get chocolate syrup and when I got back it was gone."

"Shut up." She laughed coming up with a comment about his job.

"Well, why do they let you push carts in? You are barely big enough to budge them."

"We would be better for each others jobs." He laughed. "You hate talking to people, and like ice-cream far too much, and I hate being alone, and yeah I barely can move the carts when they are all together. Go figure"

"Well, (She said leaning against him on the couch) we can work on our faults. I can work on my social skills and you can work on you muscles." She smiled staring up at him from her spot on his chest. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Then he pulled away.

"Are you sick? He asked.

"No why?"

"Well, I know you've seen Spiderman because I made you watch it. Did you not realize we were just kissing backwards just like that?"

"So... she said with a grin."

"You also just said we could work on our faults! You're an anarchist! You don't work on your own! You patronize others about theirs!"

"He gave up trying to argue when he saw her bright eyes.

"Hey Peter Parker." she smiled. "Are you going to continue to correct me or are you going to take advantage of my good mood?"

"How good of a mood?" He laughed.

"Good enough of a mood to get you back on five minute make out sessions if your not careful." She said with a sly smile which told him she was both aware of his teasing, but that she also mean's what she said.

"We wouldn't want that." He said as he started kissing her.

"No we wouldn't." she pulled away momentarily to say.

Just before their lips connected again the phone rang.

"Hello?" Grace said.

Ok well that's the end of this chapter. I should have another by Friday. That is if I get some reviews. Otherwise youll wait until im back from vacation and ready to start back up again. Lol I'm slow at updating anyways lol imagine how long it would be!


	14. Chapter 19

Ok I'm back from my vacation, and so glad to be! It was really boring. So with out further delay here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 19

"Grace listen it's Joan. Is Luke there? Let me talk to him for a minute."

"Ok?" she said puzzled.

"Joan wants to talk to you." She said as she handed Luke the phone.

Luke gave Grace his (That's strange) look as he took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke, Look we are on our way to Indiana now. Mitch knows where you guys are. He is going to be coming, he doesn't know your exact location so your safe for now, We got a flight delay because of a bad storm here so that means he might have gotten one too." Joan said this so fast Luke could barely understand, plus Joan was out of breath.

"What?" He questioned confused and eyes wide.

She slowed down for the next part.

"Luke, whatever you do don't tell Grace. If she runs she's putting herself in more danger. The more people she's around the better."

"Joan I can't do…"

Without warning Adam took the phone from Joan. Luke assumed that he had been on the speaker because of the timing.

"Luke! Do you love her or not?"

"Yes I do, but…"

"Then keep her safe. We are also getting your dad involved and he will be contacting the police there. You know how Grace is about the Police."

"But Adam…"

"Luke. Just keep her safe." Luke could tell Adam was getting irritated.

"I will but…"

(Adam cuts him off short.)

"Good now let me talk to her."

Luke handed the phone to Grace with no emotion.

"Grace looked at him like he was crazy, she thought he would be in a good mood to talk to his sister."

She started to talk to Adam as Luke started to think.

_He couldn't not tell Grace, not and keep her anyways. When she found out she would dump him for sure, Even if it were for her safety. Grace had warned him when they first started seeing each other. Lies were the one thing she could not handle. She had had to live with them her whole life, and she wasn't about to let another person in her life like her mother or father. She couldn't choose to get rid of her parents, but she could a boyfriend_. _Luke knew before this was over he would be losing Grace again. To what extent he did not know, but he was already sure he would not be granted permission to hold her, probably not even to see her._

As Luke finished his thought Grace got off the phone.

"I can't believe they are visiting already can you?" She said excitedly.

"No." He kind of smiled, his thoughts clearly not there.

Grace continued. "And they are back together! After four years!"

Luke just nodded his head in response.

"What's the matter?" She asked after realizing he did not share her excitement.

"Oh I'm just tired." He said breathlessly.

"Okay? Want to go to bed early then?"

"Yeah lets do." He's said not wanting to have to talk to her in fear of busting out and telling her everything.

Luke lie awake hours after Grace had fallen asleep. He just lie there staring at her and what he knew to almost be over. A tear escaped his eye.

He reached out and touched her back, gliding his hand around her to hold her as he slept. He would miss her, but he couldn't concentrate on that now. He had to keep her safe.

The next day Luke was awoke by a soft kiss. When he opened his eyes he saw her starring back at him.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Time for us to get ready for our second day of work."

"Great." Luke said sarcastically.

"Aw it won't be that bad, think of it atom boy. When we finally get enough money for an apartment you can get us discounts to redecorate all the hideous stuff I'm sure will be in it."

"Yeah"… Luke laughed, and then quickly stopped when he realized what she had said, and the conversation the previous night.

After her had showered and dressed he took Grace to work and then went himself. He couldn't wait for Adam and Joan to arrive. He couldn't bare being around Grace. It crushed him.

When Grace arrived at work Jayden was already there. She was waiting on a bench outside the restaurant. She explained to Grace that only Mr. Ivanhoe had a key and that he was always late.

They started chatting as they waited.

"So," Jayden asked, "Where are you originally from?"

"Maryland." Grace answered.

"Why so far from home? Don't you miss your family?"

Grace chuckled, No."

"Really? Man, I would."

"Did anyone come with you? I mean, surely you didn't come alone."

"You like asking questions don't you?"

"Well, ya I guess, I like to know who I work with. You can ask me anything, but first who is this friend? Is it a guy?" Jayden smiled.

Grace smiled. "Yes his name is Luke."

"So he is your boyfriend."

"Yeah." Grace smiled again blushing.

"Ha, I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you were in love. How long have you been together?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Grace said.

"We hardly know each other, why am I telling you my life story again?"

"Because we will know each other." Jayden said simply.

"But you didn't answer my question."

Grace laughed. "I don't even tell him that, why should I tell you."

But their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Ivanhoe. It was time for work.

After Graces day at work she headed home. Luke was not yet off, so she picked up her old habit of walking. When she was about halfway she saw someone in a small store she thought she recognized, so she went in. It was Adam!"

"I thought you wouldn't be here until later." She said hugging him questioning his early arrival.

"Well, our plane wasn't delayed as much as we thought."

"Where is Girardi anyways? Grace asked.

"Oh she went to the bathroom."

"So your finally back together huh?"

Adam smiled. "Yeah."

"You happy?"

He smiled again. " I can't believe how much I missed her Grace."

Grace smiled. "I'm glad she finally forgave you, and I hope you learned you lesson."

"cha I did, but I don't think she fully forgave me, she doesn't trust me like she used to."

"It will take time." Grace said

Meanwhile…

Joan was in the bathroom freshening up.

"You don't need makeup Joan." A little voice told her.

Joan recognized the voice of little girl god.

"Everyone was made beautiful the way they are."

Joan huffed, Yeah well, tell this zit on my face that before it becomes any bigger and over-powers you!"

The little girl laughed.

"Joan talk to Luke, help him."

"I always talk to him and he's not the one who needs help!"

"Just listen to him Joan."

"Great, Grace is in danger, Adam is in danger and you want me to talk to Luke. You know, it would be a whole lot simpler if you'd just told me exactly what to do instead of making me figure it out myself!"

"Free will Joan. You always have a choice."

"Yeah, yeah, well what if my choice is not to have a choice?"

Little girl god shrugs her shoulders.

"Its your choice."

"Some help you are!" Joan yells back.

Little girl god waves to her without turning around.

When Joan, Adam, and Grace Finally arrive at the hotel Luke is already there. He greets them then asks Adam to help him pick up some food.

Adam agrees and they leave.

"Why do I have to lie to Grace?" Luke finally says after a few minutes of silence in the car.

" I already explained that Luke, if we tell her she'd run!" Adam was getting angry at having to re-explain something to someone who was thought to be a genius.

Luke went on. "Well, if I lie I'll lose her! Forever!"

Adam started yelling at this point. "Are you really that selfish! Here I am thinking that you would understand, that you are mature enough, and you are worried about her dumping you!"

"I don't think I m being selfish, I think she should know."

"Look I'll talk to her after this all blows over. I won't let her dump you, but we have to make sure she is safe."

Luke laughed at that. "You really must not know Grace because that is one of the first things she told me. If I ever lie, about anything, we're done."

"Luke she won't …"

"Oh like you thought Joan wouldn't leave you? Adam if I lie to Grace I won't be getting her back in four years like you. She had to deal with lies and people she couldn't trust her whole life. She's not going to deal with it if she doesn't have to."

Adam seemed drawn back by what Luke had said but still managed to say… Luke, don't risk her life for love."

Luke gave in to Adam's relentless remarks .He knew he was not going to give in and more stress between the two might actually cause more harm than help. He relaxed a little when he thought of his dad. Who would be helping, but he still thought of Adam's words "I won't let her dump you." He knew Adam would not be able to change Graces mind.

The ride was quiet for the rest of the trip home. They had picked up some pizzas.

When they returned the girls had already picked out some movies, and Joan had gotten a hotel for her and Adam.

"So," Grace asked "What made you guys visit already."

Luke looked at Adam shaking his head with a cold smile on his face.

We needed an early vacation. He said this quickly as if Joan and he had already pre-planned the conversation.

"Plus we get to visit you." Joan added laughing.

"How long will you be here?" Luke asked hoping to corner them.

"Well, maybe a week, maybe longer, depends on when we run out of money. He laughed.

The day ended with some bad movies and some talk about old times at school.

The next day started the same as the previous one. Grace going to work and having to wait. Luke also going to work, but before he arrived he was again greeted by Joan.

"Joan? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, about Grace. Adam told me what you said."

"All of it?" He asked.

"Well I'm assuming so." She smiled. "Especially if he went as far to mention your lecture about what happened four years ago."

"Sorry, I just was really upset, I guess I still am."

"It's fine, but about you and Grace, Do you really think she won't understand your reason for not telling her?"

"Joan you know Grace. She doesn't put up with things she doesn't have to. I don't want to lie to her!" He said in a shaky voice.

She smiled. "Then don't." Joan said remembering what God had told her. "Free will Luke, just remember to look at the consequences first."

"Joan?" She turns around to face her brother.

"Thanks."

She smiles again before turning around and walking away.

"Ivanhoe's." Jayden answers the phone. Mr. Ivanhoe had stepped out for a break and Grace is left cleaning tables which are all empty except for one old couple enjoying a coffee in a corner booth.

"It's still to early for ice cream." Grace smiled at Jayden who was now stacking cups into pyramids.

"Yeah, we don't get busy until lunch."

Grace turns around and continues washing tables as the bell rings on the door as it opens. A tall man with dark hair entered. He ordered something from Jayden and Grace froze. She had recognized the voice.

Well, you guys know me by now, I love leaving cliffhangers. Oh but I thought I'd mention that this chapter really wasn't going to be a cliffhanger. My hands got tired of typing. Lol nhklm I hope you enjoy this one. Lol being a fan of my cliffhangers as you are.J Thanks for everyone's patience since I went on vacation. And a special thanks to HJ glory for helping me out, and always reviewing.oh also thanks to Sam, nklm, Jane and Adam for also always reviewing. I know I left people out, but I am typing this off the top of my head and this is all I can remember at the moment. These people just seem to stick out to me. Sam has never missed a chapter! So what can I say lol. Anyways since you know this wasn't a chapter meant to be a cliffhanger you probably can figure out that I have at least some other stuff typed. That should be up very soon seeing as if I have nothing else to do.


	15. Chapter 20

Ok, back again sorry for the delay. Although you have to admit im back sooner than usual. Where has everyone been this week? All the fics I read haven't been updated for a while. Oh before I forget nklm I tried to get those chapters posted back, but its really hard and I thought I'd tear up my story. Is it ok if I just send them to you? I also will have to retype chapter one because I think it got deleted from my disk, but other than that I have them all. Ill just have to see I might have it on my computer. Oh if anyone else wants to read the first few chapters that were taking off ill be more than glad to send them to you. Just ask. J

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 20

Grace tried to sneak into the backroom, but it was too late. He had seen her.

"Hey!" He called making his was toward her.

Her eyes flew open at his recognition towards her. She darted toward the backroom with his first step towards her. He was too quick and grabbed her arm pulling her into him until he had a good grasp on her neck. He squeezed hard as Grace felt her air leaving her.

The man motioned the hysterical Jayden to follow him as her pushed Grace the rest of the way into the backroom.

When they reached the room Grace felt the man she knew to be Mitch glide his hands up her body before slamming her into the wall and drawing a gun.

Grace's forehead was gashed by the impact in which her head managed to hit a wooden crate.

Mitch began to speak with a sliver of a grin on his face.

"Well well looks like I hit the jackpot. Whose your friend sweetheart?"

Grace is in a daze and doesn't react to Mitch's question.

"Aw still haven't grown a backbone?" He says again speaking to Grace. He walks by her giving her a kick in the face with his boot while grabbing some duct tape located above her on a shelf.

"Come here." He commands Jayden.

She remains still shocked at what she had just witnessed.

"Come here." He repeats more sternly. "That is unless you want to look like your friend here." He smiles as he motions to Grace who now has two giant gashes, one on her forehead and one just to the left of her nose that seems to run up to her eye.

Jayden obeys and Mitch begins tying her up.

As he was finishing up old man Ivanhoe walked in slowly. He had heard the commotion the girls had made.

"Hello sir, anything I can do for ye? He said as cheerful as possible, considering he already had examined the situation.

Mitch jumped up fro tying the girl and turned around pointing the gun at Ivanhoe.

Mitch grinned at the site of the seven foot three inch old man.

"Come here old man."

Ivanhoe obeyed.

While the old man was distracting Mitch, Grace had come to and was beginning to untie Jayden.

"Well don't ye want my money first before ye tie me up?" Catching Grace's eye with the corner of his.

Grace shook her head in acknowledgement and to signal that she had finished untying Jayden.

Mitch allowed the man along with Grace to go to the register.

Before Grace had left the room she motioned Jayden to leave and get help.

The old man opened the register more clumsily Grace noticed as she watched. That is until Mitch hurried him with a gun to his back.

When Mitch had gotten all the money packed away into his leather jacket he led them back into the backroom.

Seeing Jayden was no longer there he immediately looked to Grace.

"You!"

She backed up to the wall but Mitch slapped her in her already burning wound before she could get out of the way.

At this the Ivanhoe hurtled at Mitch from behind. He had had a height advantage, but his age had more than made up for that. Mitch flipped him over his back with ease before pistol-whipping him into the wall.

Ivanhoe was out cold.

"Well well Grace Polk. Did you like my greeting?" He said snickering. "Wasn't it fun?"

He said as he bent to pull her to her feet.

She spit in his face.

He whipped it off and continued, smiling as he pulled her up.

"That's ok, ill make up for that when I catch up to that Adam guy. And what's the new guys name? Luke was it?"

Grace's eyes flew open.

"Oh, I guess I'm right." He again smiled as he dragged her toward his truck.

Joan was leaving Lowe's just as Jayden came rushing in.

She jumped out of the car stumbling towards the building. She rammed into Joan, who clumsily helped her up.

"Do you work here?" Jayden pressed.

Joan didn't have time to answer before getting another question tossed at her.

"Do you know what department Luke works in?"

"Luke who?" Joan snapped.

Then, something caught her attention. The girl's shirt said Ivanhoe's.

"Oh God, Grace!"

Jayden shook her head as Joan pulled her towards the place she had talked to Luke.

He was still there.

"Luke!" Joan screamed. "We have to go now!"

"Huh?" He said turning around to see his hysterical sister and equally hysterical girl in which he did not know.

"It's Grace!" Joan screamed.

Luke looks at her with panic in his eyes. "Where is she?" He asks Joan.

She shakes her head.

He then begins screaming the same question at Jayden while also shaking her.

Jayden sobs but only manages to let the word work escape.

"Luke is terrified, what if he doesn't make it? He runs towards the parking lot and the girls chase behind.

MEANWHILE…

Mitch has Grace in his truck and is heading down the road.

"So, ya miss me?" Mitch says with a nasty grin.

Grace is still kind of dazed but manages to speak.

"Look, What do you want? I've got money… anything you want."

"No, I'm quite sufficient with just you at the moment, That is, until I get a hold of your little boyfriend. Who does he think he is touching my girl?"

"I'm not your girl!" she says trying to rustle the door open. (Which seems to be tied shut)

"Please!" Grace pleaded. "Leave Luke out of this! He hasn't done anything to you!

Mitch smiled. "I know, it's what he's done with you."

"He hasn't done anything with me. Kiss and that's it!" she said out of breath.

"Bullshit!" you expect me to believe that! People aren't together for four years without doing something. Do you take me as a fool?"

Well, hey give me credit it's not that big of a cliffhanger. Lol anyways hope you enjoyed it. Lots of reviews! lol more twists to come. J


	16. Chapter 21

OK srry a little bit of a delay there. Lol well the three of you who actually read this shouldn't mind too much right? Thank you Sam, Hj glory, and nklm. Lol Hj you stealing all my readers lol. Oh hey Sam, do you by chance have chapter one of this story anywhere? I don't remember if I sent it to you or not, I know nklm wanted it.

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Luke looks at Joan with panicked eyes. "Where is she?"

She shakes her head.

Then he makes his way over to Jayden, screaming and shaking her. She sobs but manages to let out the word "work" escape.

Luke is terrified. "What if he doesn't make it?" He immediately runs towards the parking lot and the girl's chase after him.

Meanwhile…

Mitch has Grace in his truck and is heading down the road.

"So, ya miss me?' Mitch says with a nasty grin.

Grace is still dazed but manages to speak. "What do you want? I've got money… anything you want."

He laughs. "No I am quite sufficient with just you at the moment, that is until I get hold of those two clowns Adam and Luke. Who does he think he is messing with my girl?

"I'm not your girl!" she says trying to rustle the door open, but it's been tied shut from the outside.

Mitch continues. "That's ok, when I'm done with that kid he's gonna wish you were my girl."

"Please!" Grace pleaded. " Leave them out of this."

Mitch ignored her plead. He continued driving only a few more minutes before stopping at a diner. Grace tried opening the door again but it still wouldn't budge.

"Haven't you figured that out yet?" He said with another grin as he pulled her out of his side of the car.

When he had her out of the car he grabbed her hand and ran it up his leg. She closed her eyes and tried to pull away.

"Feel it?" He asked. Then without a reply he lifted his shirt up to reveal the handle of a gun. "If you say anything on your way in here more people are going to die than is needed. Got it?"

Grace was frightened and shook her head in agreement.

As they entered the diner people were starring at them. Mostly Grace, for she was the one with gash in her forehead and cheek spewing blood.

"Is there by chance a room here where we wont be disturbed so I can help her clean up her face?" He asked the lady at the counter.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"Bicycling accident." He said quickly.

"Oh, yeah I'll take you to the storage room. We used to rent it out sometimes when we were low on money. There is a nice little vanity area where she can wash up." She smiled at Grace.

"Thank you mam." Mitch said.

"Oh, before I forget there should be a first aid kit under the sink."

The lady led them back to the room.

Grace assumed the lady had been the owner. She also assumed she had paid Grace no attention whatsoever since Grace had done everything she could to signal to her that there was something wrong.

When they got into the room Mitch shut the door. Then he turned around fast.

"What we're you trying to do out there? Did you not hear my warning?"

"Yes. I heard you. That's why I didn't do anything. Grace said in a knowing tone with a slight grin on her face.

"Bull shit!" He yelled.

"Come here."

Grace was sure she was done for. He raised his hand up fast as if to hit her, but instead brought a rag up to the first cut.

"Two can play at your little games. If I wasn't in such a hurry I would hit you, but you'd

Just bleed all over the place and get me caught."

She took the rag from him. "I can do that myself." She said in a short tone.

"Haven't changed a bit have ya Polk? Still as mean and stubborn as ever."

"I wasn't until I met you." She said bravely.

"Why are you doing this? You just got out for good behavior to see your mother, why aren't you there?"

"How do you know that?" He asked coldly.

"I have connections."

Mitch started laughing. "Some connections, you're here with me, and my moms been dead for years. I'm assuming your connection is a cop, those idiots will believe anything. Especially a note that "looks" valid."

"No one would believe some random note sent to some prisoner." Grace said in disbelief.

"They would if it was with a medical form from a doctor." He smiled at Grace's shock.

Grace set starring at him, blood running down her now pale face. After a moment she spoke again.

"You didn't answer my question. "Why are you doing this?"

Mitch stood up, now pacing the small room.

"I take it you don't remember the night we went to the dance do you?"

"I…" Grace started to say but was interrupted.

"But I do. We had had the perfect date, up until the time your little friend showed up. We never got to do the one thing I wanted." Mitch shot her a cold look.

"That was years ago! You mean to tell me you are still dwelling on something that happened in high school, early high school? Why do you want a girl who doesn't want you back? Do you realize you want something from me that I haven't even given my boyfriend? You can't just pick yourself some girl to sleep with off the street and expect her to comply. It doesn't work that way! Not even with hookers!" Grace's face was red with rage, but his was livid. Her remarks had only angered him more.

"Considering that you're in no place to argue that point of view I suggest you stifle it. Now come on, we have to go, we have a long trip ahead of ourselves.

"Grace was horrified. She had to get away, somehow.

Meanwhile…

Luke, Joan and Jayden were arriving back at Ivanhoe's. Seeing that there was no sign of the man's vehicle they approached the building. Upon entering they heard Ivanhoe yelling in the backroom.

When they reached him they tried to calm him down, while also getting anything they could about where the man might have taken Grace seeing that she was not there. Ivanhoe was too upset to be of much help. He couldn't see out of his left eye because of a gash right above it causing blood to cloud his vision. He also was causing a lot of commotion about men abusing their girlfriends.

Luke managed to stop him long enough to understand that Mitch had already hit Grace and mentioned her in a way that made Ivanhoe believe him to be her boyfriend.

Luke was getting more upset by the minute, Not only had Mitch found Grace and taken her, but he was beating her and calling her his girlfriend.

By now the cops had arrived. They had all been informed of Mitch by Will and were now speaking to Jayden and Ivanhoe for any possible leads as to where Mitch could have taken her.

Luke, on the other hand did not see this as productive, he wanted answers, and he wasn't about to rely on the cops, after all Grace wouldn't. He decided to talk to the only other person who he knew to have known Mitch. Adam.

When Luke and Joan (Who refused to stay behind) arrived at the hotel Adam was just heading out the door. He seemed frightened to see Luke and Joan approach him.

"Where ya goin?" Luke said in the calmest voice he had under the circumstances.

"Out." Adam said quickly almost as if he were angry.

Luke immediately went hysterical.

"What do you mean? I know you heard about Grace! My dad left a message with you earlier. I just got done talking to him."

Joan tried to pull Luke back. He was already in Adams face and looked as if he could hit him at any moment.

Adam just repeated, "I'm going out." And headed towards the door.

This time it was Joan who stopped him. "Adam you can't go now. Mitch is after you too!"

"Well I don't plan on waiting around for a phone call so someone can tell me she's dead. I'm going to go Look for her.

I'm coming too Luke insisted, as did Joan.

"No, Luke if he finds out you was with Grace he'll kill you rather than look at you. Same with you Jane, He hates anyone who has anything to do with her.

"Adam I'm looking for my girlfriend no matter what you say."

"Not with me you're not." Adam cuts him short. Then instinctively points to Joan. "You either."

Then he leaves, slamming the door on the way out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Grace has been missing now for almost ten hours.

Will, along with Helen had arrived in Indiana 4 hours before to aide in the search.

Everyone is getting restless, especially Luke. He can't help to think that he had caused the whole thing to happen. After all, he didn't tell her about Mitch, He had lied to her by with holding the truth.

Helen and Joan sit across the room from Luke. They were working hard to make missing posters of Grace. The only picture they had of Grace is one from Luke's wallet. It's of him and Grace at a formal wedding of a joint friend. Grace is wearing a blue gown with matching earrings and high heel shoes. Luke was wearing a white suit jacket with a blue vest to match her dress.

Luke holds the original copy of the picture in his hand. He stares at it as if it had just happened. They are holding each other and smiling. What he wouldn't give to have her back, in his arms, like the picture.

Just then Joan breaks his train of thought. Holding a copy of the picture up to Helen and saying, "How come we never got to see this picture before? It looks like a picture from a prom. I've never seen Grace this dressed up."

Luke gets up from the couch and leaves as soon as she finishes.

Helen looks at Joan. "Honey, be careful what you say ok, Even if it doesn't seem bothersome to you. It's probably best not to mention Grace around Luke ok?"

"But we are searching for her! How can we not mention her!"

"Just don't get off topic about her, stick to the search."

Luke had gone to the balcony of the hotel. He was upset and seemed to be starring off into space. He just stood there, not crying just thinking to himself as if he could find her that way. Then, He spoke in a soft whisper to no one. "Where are you Grace?"

Ok that's that for now. Lol the next chapter is done so it will be up soon.Was this a big cliff hanger? Cause I just don't know? Lol please please review! Come on people read the story! Its not that bad! Lol one of these days im just gonna end a chapter with a giant nuclear bomb. Lol that way im not spending hours of time(because im slow typer) writing for just three people. Literally! No one else reads but you three. Look at my old reviews then add another 50 from before it was takin away the first time. At one time I had like 12 different people reviewin at a time, now 3 lol. thats ok that just shows me you guys are the best, that is unless someone else reviews. jane and adam are you out there?lol


	17. Chapter 22

Ok sorry about the delay again. Hey guess what! 4 reviews this week! Haven't had that in a while. Glad to have a new reviewer on board! so thanks to unconventional,nyklm,sam and hj glory for reviewing.

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After several stops, traffic jams, and refusals of a certain credit card, Mitch finally managed to check into a Tennessee hotel. It was about six o'clock now, quickly approaching dark.

Grace was not at all willing to go up to the room, she had already sustained a considerable number of slaps in the face while in the car to go along with the gashes already present and was not about to let him get her in a hotel room alone.

However, Mitch drags her with ease being so much bigger, not to mention Grace's concussion she now seems to have. Mitch wastes no time throwing her on the bed and begins to undress her. She kicks and fights but only manages to get another wallop to her already injured head. He first takes off her shoes, hoping to avoid further kicks, then makes his way up to her neck, in which he begins kissing and sucking as he fumbles for the buttons of her shirt. Grace is fighting him the whole time, but he weighs considerably more and has her pinned. She stiffens as her rips off her shirt; it scares her to think there is nothing she can do to prevent him from getting his wish. Mitch continues kissing her as he tries to get his hand behind her to unclasp her bra. She pushes herself as hard as she can to the bed, but eventually fails as he just gets up and yanks her up and un-straps it, lays her back down, and slaps her again for disobeying his silent command. In an effort to hide herself she crosses her arms across her chest. But just as Mitch goes to slap her again, his cell phone rings.

"Don't move." He says as he answers it.

"Hello?" After seeing it to be an important call he heads into the bathroom.

Grace, evidently a lot smarter than Mitch, (considering he left her with an open exit) sees this as her only chance of getting away. She grabs her shirt, puts it on, buttons the top two buttons(the only two that remained) before abandoning her shoes and bra and heading out the door.

She knew Mitch would be close behind her. She had no shoes, no money, and no transportation. Her best chance at being rescued was to call for help. So she made her way to the most public place she could, which was most inconveniently for her a mall. It was located caddy-corner and across the street from the hotel.

When Grace got there she knew she had to hide right away. Mitch was right behind her and he had a gun. After this escape she knew he wouldn't care whom he used it on. Anyone who got between then would die.

She tried to think of the places she'd least likely be noticed. After a few ideas, the trashcan, the staff room, and the women's restroom to name a few, She finally came across an upstairs janitors closet filled with old boxes. It also had a phone, so Grace assumed it must also be used as a sort of office to them. Grace didn't know why she decided on the closet; the only explanation she could give herself was that she was reminded of her blonde geeky boyfriend with whom she used to make out with in a similar closet. It made her feel safe thinking about it. She decided it would be safest to stay put. She would call as soon as she was sure no one had followed her. Then she would wait. Hopefully she wouldn't have to wait too long. If she did it would leave ample opportunity for Mitch to find her.

Back in Indiana the search continued. It had now been 17 hours since she had gone missing. Helen and Joan had tried to keep their minds off "what could have happened" by going out to hang posters and pass out flyers.

Will had gotten together with the Indiana state officers in banning together a possible search party, and in spreading the news across the radios to be on the look out.

Luke, although probably the most upset, seemed to do little more than mope. Still blaming himself silently as he lie on the couch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

While Joan was pinning up flyers a familiar voice said…

"Isn't that crooked Joan?"

Joan turned around to see little old lady god sitting behind her.

"How could you!" Joan yells at the site of her.

"How could you let this happen to her! Don't you think she's been through enough, I mean with her mom, and Mitch before, the synagogue burning, and now Mitch again! What about the rest of us? We suffer too! What about Adam! His mom, and now possibly his best friend? And Luke? And me! I've always done what you ask! Why are you messing with the people I love? What about Ryan? He doesn't listen to anything you say. He burns churches and synagogues; the very places people go to worship you! Why are you not messing with his life?" Joan was so mad she could hardly speak; she had tears rolling down her rage filled eyes.

God spoke, softly and patiently.

"I'm not punishing you Joan. I don't do that you know that. And you always have a choice."

Joan smiled out of disbelief, anger more present than ever. "I understand free will. Now explain why you're using my friends to coax me into doing what you ask."

"Joan, these things happen for a purpose."

Joan ignored him. "Where's Grace, Is she ok?" she demanded to know.

"It will all unravel soon enough." He said totally ignoring her question and blindsiding her with another. "Have you talked to Luke?"

"Why do you even ask? You know and see everything remember?" she said sarcastically while waving her arms about.

"But your not done."

"You said talk to him, I did, what more could you possibly want!"

God smiled. "Talk to him again." The old lady said with a patient voice.

"When, about what?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

"Well, can you at least tell me if Grace is going to be ok?"

"Joan, have I ever answered one of your questions involving fate ahead of time?"

Joan sighed. "No, you have never answered any of my questions, not directly at least." Joan turned to hang another flyer, and when she looked back old lady god was gone. But in her place a young teenage boy in a brown jacket.

He smiled. "That's what makes you so different from Ryan Joan. You have faith. You, unlike Ryan don't have to know all the answers right away.

He smiles again. "Do you remember the old saying "patience is a virtue"? He points to himself smiling again. "That is mine."

Joan couldn't help to smile as she saw him turn and walk away, leaving her behind holding the remaining stack of posters in her hands. The sun was beginning to set. She was watching him; waiting for is trademark goodbye.

Ok lol how was that for cliffhanger? Even I feel bad for doing that to ya lol. But good news for you, I have the next 2 chapters done this time. And if I get a lot of reviews ill update. Yes I do mean a lot, I listened to you Hj and I get a ton of hits, but no reviews, so now ill wait for reviews before I update, after all I already know what happens lol


	18. Chapter 23

Ok ok so I'm a little behind. Well, I started school again, but the main reason I took so long is this chapter! I couldn't decide if I wanted to keep it how I had it or not. I tried about a million things lol then I ended up putting it back how I originally had planed it. So please excuse the lateness lol its not all my fault.

"Hello?" Adam answers his cell phone.

"Rove"? He hears a soft voice.

"Grace! Are you ok! Where are you?" Adam yells in excitement form hearing her oh so familiar voice.

"Shhh! Please! Are you trying to get me killed!"

"No, sorry. Where are …" Rove began to say.

Grace could hear the trace of fear in his voice.

"I'm fine for now Rove. I'm in Tennessee, in a mall."

"What do you mean in a mall?"

"I'm hiding. Listen, I escaped, but he knows that I'm here. So I don't have long. Is there any way you can get here fast?"

"Grace I'm in Indiana. I couldn't get even close before he got to you. I'll go back to the hotel and get Mr. Girardi."

"No!" Grace yelped.

"Why not! He's our only chance Grace! He can contact someone to come help you! You know what, I don't care I'm getting him."

Grace thought about hanging up. She didn't like cops and wasn't much for taking handouts, but then she realized, this wasn't just a cop. It was Luke's dad.

"Grace? Are you there?"

"Ummm err yeah," she answered.

"I'm on my way to the hotel now, don't hang up the phone."

"I'm not promising that Rove. I'm in this weird little "Janitorial office." Well, a closet with a phone. If anyone comes this way I'm going to hang up. I'll push a button to signal you got it?"

"Is the closet well hidden?" He asked with a shutter in his voice.

Grace tried to be her sarcastic self, but she was scared too and her voice cracked. "Yes Rove, you know me better than that."

"Ok I'm back at the hotel," he said.

"Thank you Rove."

Just then without a word Adam handed the phone to Will. (Who in return gave Adam a dirty look for interrupting another call Will was having.)?

Will took the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Girardi?"

"Is this Grace?" He asked as friendly and as calm as possible.

"Yeah, umm…"

"Are you ok? Where are you?" Will failed to keep his calmness as he busted out with questions to his sons girlfriend of four years.

"I'm in Tennessee hiding in a mall." Grace answered.

"Where in Tennessee Grace?"

"Chattanooga is what I believe the sign said."

"Ok Grace listen to me. I'm going to get a hold of some officers in your area. I'm going to have you stay on the phone with Adam, and when they are about there I'll let you know Ok?"

"Ok, but don't you need my location?"

"Yes (he laughs at the girls humor, even in peril) I suppose that would be helpful."

Grace described the road the mall was located on, and then she described the mall and her closet's location.

"Grace, yaw there?" Adam said anxious to talk to her.

"Yeah, um Adam? Is Luke near by?"

"Err I don't know…(Adam changed the subject) Grace are you sure your ok? Your boss said he saw Mitch hit you."

"Adam. I don't want to talk about that now, Ok?"

"Yeah, but Grace…"

"Adam." Grace said more sternly.

"Sorry."

About 45 minutes later Will gave Adam the ok to tell Grace that help should be there any minute.

"Ok" she said "Are you sure Luke isn't around?"

"Grace, there is something I have to tell you …"

Just then Adam could hear a door burst open.

"Oh Luke, I mean Adam err Rove, I gotta go they are here."

"Ok, be careful Grace." Adam hung up the phone.

Adam was glad she was safe, but the worst was not over. Mitch was still out there, and Adam knew the timer and Luke and Grace's relationship was running low.

Seeing that Adam had something on his mind Will approached him patting him on the back. "You Ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." He answered halfheartedly his word trailing off into a whisper.

Adam got up and sat on the couch in the dinning area. No sooner than he began to think about what he was going to do to help Luke Joan and Helen walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Joan asked.

"Grace called me. I had to bring the phone to your dad."

"And…" Joan pressed.

"She's safe."

"Then what is wrong with you? And where is Luke? How did he react?"

"I haven't told him." He said in a whisper.

"Are you crazy! Why not?" Joan yelled.

"I didn't know he was here I thought he was out looking for her." Adam lied.

Joan laughed out of disbelief. " You have to be kidding me! Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not!" He yelled defensively.

"I can tell when your lying Adam! What's the problem?"

"I didn't know…" his voice trailed off again, out of shame for telling the same lie.

"Adam please! Luke wouldn't know the first place to look and you know it." She said as she watched his eyes drop. Adam it's his girlfriend! How could you not tell him? What if it was me that was lost?"

"I don't know!" He lashed out. "You tell him Joan! You tell him how his girlfriend probably isn't going to speak to him when she gets back. I'm not!"

"What do you mean?" Joan said as she tried to calm him down by grabbing hold of his shirt.

But Adam didn't have to explain. Luke appeared in the corner of his eye.

"I lied to her." Luke said with a blank face.

Joan and Adam turned to look at him.

"How long have you been there?" Joan asked.

When he didn't answer Joan started speaking again.

"Luke, Grace will understand. You, we were just trying to protect her. Adam will talk to her." Joan tried to reassure him.

She looked over at Adam. The same blank face was present there as on Luke. Joan taped Adam to get his attention; he just frowned and shook his head. In her mind she knew what would happen, but in her heart she couldn't help but to want it to be false. Luke had done nothing to deserve to lose Grace. He had been the one to refuse their plan. It had taken their threats to even get him to go along with it. How was it fair for him to do the suffering? He had never done anything but Love Grace.

Ok lol sorry about the horrible chapter. See why I had problems with it? I didn't really want to "save grace" (notice the quotes) so soon, but if I didn't it would be too drawn out. Ugh lol I just really don't like this chapter. Its been redone so many times. It's even cut some from its first version. Lol I bet I get like no reviews. anyways on a better note I do promise more excitement to come. Will grace forgive luke? Hmmmmm maybe ill leave a nice cliffhanger for a sequel. Lol I don't even know. The next chapter wont be the last. There should still be at least a few. Please please review! Give me some ideas, throw out some possibilities. Lol come on! Please! Oh last time I got 4 reviews I need more. Especially since im getting so many hits.


	19. Chapter 24

Back again. Sorry for the delay, and the last chapter. I promise this one will be better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 24

After the awkwardness of Luke's words they still seemed to ring in Joan's head. The quick toneless four words that made her heart sink.

"I lied to her."

"_Who's to say it was an actually lie?" Joan had tried to reason. But Luke had the answer. "The law would. It's called withholding evidence." He had said in a brisk voice._

_Joan had again tried to reason with him with the comeback of "Grace is an anarchist, she doesn't like the governments ways."_

_Of course he spoke again, "I'm sure they agree on some things Joan._

Joan felt both sick and sorry at the same time. It was as if a huge bolder lay one her chest and there was nothing to be done about it. Of all the people why Grace? Why Luke?

Then she remembered what god had told her. "Talk to him."

Joan walked the hall towards Luke's room. She rapped her knuckles on the door three times.

No answer.

"Luke?"

She then opened the door.

Luke sat in the corner, knelt down on the floor with his knees up by his chin. He still wore the same blank face.

"You ok?" Joan asked hoping for an answer.

Then she realized on his knees he held a picture, the very picture she had just posted all over the town.

They sat in awkward silence for what seemed like forever.

Then he spoke.

"Grace hates this picture." He didn't move after he spoke, he just remained still.

Joan swallowed hard. She remembered god saying that she'd know what to say when the time came, and yet, nothing. Was it not the right time? She wished for some type of divine being to spring up and answer her, but she knew better.

She then reasoned to herself that it wouldn't hurt to just talk to him. He was her brother and he was scared. Even if it wasn't the "right time" it couldn't hurt.

"So" she said.

He continued to stare at the picture.

"She will be home soon Luke." She again tried to comfort him.

Luke looked up at her, his blue eyes shined with what looked like the beginning of tears.

He sniffed and responded in a quiet voice. " It doesn't matter." He dropped his head back to the picture.

"Luke, we don't know how she will respond yet, that was just one of Adams speculations." Joan found herself yelling towards the end of the sentence.

Luke raised his head again. "Yeah well, it was my speculation too."

"Give her a chance to decide for herself! If you get all these ideas in your head you might end up influencing her decision."

There was another long pause.

"Joan, can I ask you something?"

"Joan smiled. "Yeah, sure geek."

At the sound of "geek" he couldn't help but to put on a half smile as well.

"What do you think Grace will do?"

Joan, who was now sitting on the floor next to him, put an arm around his shoulder.

"I don't know." Her voice faded at the end.

She then became just as transfixed with the picture on Luke's lap as he had been himself.

"Will's plane left for Tennessee the next day.

Upon his arrival three other officers greeted him. He was then led outside to what looked to be a modified blazer. When he asked the driver just smiled and said, " It used to be."

In return Will smiled. He decided not to press the subject further. The man seemed to know a lot about cars, and if he was pressed Will thought for sure he'd try to tell you just how much he knew.

They arrived at the station a few minutes later. Will wasted no time getting to see Grace. She was sitting in the corner of the station at a desk watching TV. She didn't see him at first. It wasn't until he walked up to her and asked how she was.

She jumped when he spoke.

"I'm ok." She answered.

"Will smiled half a smile and nodded. He could tell by her tone and solemn look that she was not.

"Well, I assume that the officers told you the plans?"

"Yeah, I think so. What time are we leaving again?"

"Will glanced over to the clock. It read 12:30.

"Our plane leaves in about four hours, but if its ok with you I wouldn't mind getting something to eat and picking up something to do for the plane ride. Only if you will come however." He grinned.

She shook her head and immediately stood up.

"Let me make sure it's alright to take you, and maybe borrow a car, then we'll be on our way."

Thirty minutes later they were in Meijer's hunting through the puzzle books and magazines.

Will picked out a book of crossword puzzles and a magazine called Crime Codes Solved and Unsolved. Grace got a small book called Uncommon Poets and Their Poetry and some pens and paper.

After that they made their way over to some Italian restaurant neither of them had heard of. They pretty much ate in silence other for the occasional "this is good" or "you should try this".

Grace seemed to be making a special effort to avoid making eye contact with Will. She kept her eyes on her plate the whole time except for when a waiter would ask her a question. Will watched her do this. He knew she would be like this before he even left Indiana. Luke, Joan, and Adam had all told him. He couldn't help to wonder what exactly had happened this time to cause her to try and isolate herself. The first time had been her mother. Joan told him about that once when he had asked why she was so unsocial. This time all he had was clues, the bruises and scratches on her face, the look of worry, and the little bit Joan had gotten from her which was very vague. Will remembered once wondering how Luke could possibly love someone like her. It was before he had gotten to know her, before Luke had brought her out of her shell. Her personality now reminded of this.

After they had eaten and shopped they had only an hour left. They (Will) decided to spend it looking at the gift shops in the airport.

However, that time went fast and they soon were boarded.

Fifteen minutes into the flight Will had cracked open his codebook.

Grace stared out the window silently for a while before finally speaking.

"Mr. Girardi?"

"Hmm, yeah Grace?" He said surprised to hear her speak.

"How do you think he found me?"

Will's bright eyes seemed to fade at the question.

Grace gave him a puzzled look.

"Joan ran into him in front of your house."

Her eyes shot open.

"She ratted me out!"

"She didn't know, He told her he was a relative."

Grace closed her eyes tight as if to hold back tears. She didn't know what to think, or who to blame. Did Luke know?

Well, that's the end of that chapter hope you enjoyed it. Only one more to go. Don't worry lol there will most likely (definitely) be a sequel. Please please please review!


	20. Chapter 25

Ok guys last chapter, hope you enjoy it. This one is dedicated to my 3 most loyal readers. Nyklm, Sam, and Hj Glory.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Grace didn't say anything the rest of the flight home. The thought of Mitch being at her house had more than startled her. It made her realize the safety she had once known was gone. Nothing would ever be the same.

They arrived in Indianapolis Airport a few hours later. Will had asked the rest of the family not to meet them at the airport, mostly because of the attention it would draw. But he wanted to give Grace a choice about whom she felt like seeing and whom she didn't.

"You want to eat before we go to the hotel?" Will asked.

Grace just shook her head.

"Yeah, you must be tired, we'll head back. I'm sure if you're hungry later they'll be something there, or someone to go pick something up for you."

Grace still did not speak. It was as if she were in a trance. Will had noticed her silence but said nothing. He could imagine how traumatic the whole situation must be for her.

Will took her up to the hotel room, but before entering asked her …

"Do you want to see everyone at once, or would you rather be alone?"

Her eyes were dull and heavy, and her face bruised and cut, she looked as though she had aged 10 years.

"I'll go." She said pale faced and monotone. Will could not help to admire her strength. Luke and Joan had told him about it, but never had he witnessed it himself until now.

Upon entering Grace was immediately rushed by the Girardi's and Adam. Luke pulled her into an embrace first. He held her tightly against him; one hand around her lower back and the other one holding her head to his shoulder as he gently stroked her hair. Although she let him do this in front of the others, she did not hold him back.

She closed her eyes tightly against his neck. They stayed like this for no less than ten minutes before Luke gently pushed her back to examine her. His eyes, which were already watery, began to fill up even more as he ran his hands along the outline of her face. She starred at him intensely, her eyes showing sorrow, but not shedding a tear.

The others watched as it occurred. Joan and Helen were both teary eyed and Adam was close to it himself. Adam put an arm around Joan who in return hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you." He said pulling her back against him. She nodded finally letting tears fall. She again let him, still not returning the embrace. After about a minute's time she spoke. Her voice was strong but quiet. It, unlike her eyes showed no emotion.

"Did you know?" She asked him. It was barely audible to the other Girardi's who were straining their ears from a few feet away.

Luke closed his eyes tightly, his stomach churned at the question. He pushed her back again to look into her eyes.

She looked so scared, so helpless, but Luke knew better, about her being helpless at least.

He shook his head slowly, scared of her reaction, but it was inevitable.

Grace starred at him for a moment longer. She then swallowed hard and nodded before slowly pulling from his arms and heading for a bedroom.

"Grace I …"

He couldn't get anymore out in time to stop her. Joan, who had tried to follow her, was stopped by Helens arm. "Let her be Joan." Helen managed to say through her own tears.

Grace had thrown herself on the bed and was sobbing hysterically into the pillow, never had she cried so deeply, and never had she had a reason to.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Grace?" It was Luke. " May I come in?"

After no answer he let himself in. After seeing her on the bed he proceeded to sit beside her. He rubbed her back to try to calm her crying. It did calm her a little. She was physically and emotionally drained.

When she finally sat up and wiped her eyes Luke looked at her a long while before finally asking, "Can we talk?"

She pulled her knees to her chin and nodded slowly as if to question herself about agreeing to talk to him.

He scooted to sit more closely to her. She didn't speak she just sat there, waiting.

He brushed some hair from her face and glided his hand down her cheek before beginning.

"I… uh …um don't know hot to start." He chuckled nervously as he watched another tear roll down her face and land on her knee.

"Do you want to start instead?" He asked seeing how unlike herself she was acting.

Grace looked up at him and bit her lip.

He frowned and wiped another tear from her face.

"I don't think there is anything to say." She said before again breaking out into another hysterical cry.

"Grace…"

"No, Luke, You lied to me." She sniffed to try and stifle some tears.

She repeated herself as if she herself did not believe the words she had just spoken.

"You lied to me, how could you do that?"

"I… Luke tried to speak but was interrupted.

"I warned you, don't you remember? I even told you why. I trusted you to understand." The last of her words would have not been understandable to anyone who had not ever heard her cry before. They were just sobs.

Luke couldn't stand to watch her like this. It didn't make since in his head. She was so strong. It hurt him even more to know that he had brought her to this, to cause her this pain.

He reached over and pulled her into another hug, but it only lasted a few seconds before Grace pushed him away.

"No." she said in half a cry half a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

It took her a second to stop crying so she could answer.

"For a genius you sure are slow. I mean it's over, we're done."

"Grace please, don't you want to know why I didn't tell you?"

"No! I already know why. The same reason Rove and your sister didn't tell me, but I didn't expect as much from them as I did you, they weren't given any rules, and they didn't break any promises to me. You did! You betray my trust. And if you didn't notice that's not something I hand out like flyers Luke. And it's definitely not something I give people a second chance with. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Luke was again in tears. He felt at an all time low. She had not even mentioned Mitch at all. It didn't seem to matter to her compared to what Luke had done. Luke felt dirty, He felt as if in her eyes he was Mitch's equal.

"Grace please, I'm sorry, you know I'm sorry! Please! I love you!"

Grace just looked at him, pitying him. She loved him too, but he could have cost her her life, and worse if she forgave him and stayed, his.

She finally spoke.

"I'm sorry too." She got up and left the room, Luke followed.

As she made her way to the front door of the room many of the people who didn't greet her before tried to greet her, but she didn't stop for any of them, any of them except Luke.

She turned and faced him after she opened the door. She put her hands on his shoulders and stared into his teary eyes.

"Thank you for all the time we had together, it meant a lot to me." I t was all she could bring herself to admit to him at the time. She gave him one last hug and kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

He started to follow but she cut him off at the elevator, closing the door in his face. He tried to run down the stairs to catch up to her, but there were just too many.

As he finally made it to the bottom he began to face reality. Grace was gone. He had seen her for the last time.

He sat on the bench overlooking the pool and cried. What he wouldn't give for a second chance.

About an hour later Joan, who was sent to find him, joined him. She knew what had happened, she had expected it, and she knew what she must do.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked.

He looked at her and just cried, the pain evident in his eyes. She pulls him into a hug and begins to cry too. Knowing that she had probably seen her friend for the last time as well.

Then, the radio begins and a familiar song starts up.

_Words are flying out like endless rain into a paper cup,they slither while they pass they slip across the universe_

_Pools of sorrow waves of joy are drifting through my open mind _

_Possessing and caressing me_

_Jai guru deva om_

_Nothings gonna change my world_

_Nothings gonna change my world_

_Nothings gonna change my world_

_Nothings gonna change my world_

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes; that call me on across the universe_

_Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letterbox they tumble as they make tere way across the universe_

_Jai guru deva om_

_Nothings gonna change my world_

_Nothings gonna change my world_

_Nothings gonna change my world_

_Nothings gonna change my world_

_Sounds of laughter shades of life_

_Are ringing through my open ears exciting and inviting me_

_Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns_

_It calls me on across the universe_

_Jai guru deva om_

_Nothings gonna change my world_

_Nothings gonna change my world_

_Nothings gonna change my world_

_Nothings gonna change my world_

_Jai guru deva_

_Jai guru deva_

Joan wipes a tear from her eye as the song finishes. She looks up toward the radio to see a young guy in a familiar brown jacket controlling the radio. She smiles and nods to him in acknowledgement of the song.

He smiles back.

Joan realizes then that she had done her job. Not everything ends perfectly, but you can help people get through it.

"Lets get you upstairs." She says to Luke who does not object. On the way up he pulls off a flyer that Joan had hung up earlier. After all, She is no longer missing; she just does not wish to be found …yet.

Song: Across the Universe. -Beetles, Fiona Apple.

If you guys were really paying attention you may have recognized the song from two episodes of Joan of Arcadia. Both times it was played during sad times so I thought I'd do the same.

It was played once when Adam and Joan were watching video of Adams mom and Helen read the letter, and the other time was towards the end of season two, sorry my mind has left me lol I don't remember exactly what was happening then. Anyways I really liked the song when I heard it and I thought it worked pretty well for this.

I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Yes imp sorry this is the last chapter, However, I may be easily persuaded for a sequel (hint hint) and perhaps fix the sad ending in the next story. Lol that's up to you. Like I tell my good friend Hj Glory, I already know what happens in the end lol I wrote it. So if ya liked it or would like to see a sequel please review. I know a lot of people read it. Yes lol we authors get to see how many people read each chapter. So I think with an average of about 100 hits per chapter I think we can do a little better than 3reviews right? Lol ok ok what the heck you all know im gonna write a sequel so just humor me and review. Tell me what ya think, tell me what you'd like to see happen. New story open canvas. Look for the sequel. Oh yeah this ending is specially dedicated to nkylm who is the biggest fan of my cliffhangers ever! Lol how was this to end the story? lol


End file.
